


Not Two But Four (四角俱全)

by xy700145



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 葛雷夫跟忒修斯還有紐特早就是性伴侶關係，電影的事件過後，葛雷夫沒被魔國會救出，在這之前就自行逃往英國找忒修斯幫忙，而紐特在事件後返回英國，帶著藏在皮箱中的魁登斯一起。本子公式站：https://sites.google.com/site/xy700145/fbawtft04





	1. 第一章

忒修斯．斯卡曼德覺得最近的空氣中飄盪著詭異的粒子，他想揮開腦中的迷霧探知到底哪裡出了狀況，然而長達四十八小時的東奔西跑令他的腦袋像灌入了泥漿。  
三天前，海峽另一端的好友波西瓦．葛雷夫動用極機密的管道傳了一封信給他，內容以只有他們才明白的密碼組成，要他盡快單獨前往信中所提之地點，波西瓦行事從不含糊，這封信上卻只給出地點，彷彿他會一直等在那裡。  
當他在自已繁忙的工作中排除萬難地榨出空檔時，為寫作而外出旅行的弟弟，紐特．斯卡曼德，載著協助美國魔國會抓捕葛林戴華德的榮譽返家。  
然而肯定有甚麼佔據了紐特的全副心神，他老是鬼鬼祟祟地進出皮箱，唯妙唯肖地重現了小時候在房間裡偷養金探鳥時的行為舉止。  
再者，都沒擠進房間要跟哥哥一塊『睡』了，忒修斯不無遺憾地想，即使這有一半要怪在自己工作到夜不歸宿。

先前因為葛林戴華德被捕的訊息與正處於關鍵時刻的案件撞在一起而沒空追問，不代表忒修斯就真的沒將之記在心上。  
臨出門前，忒修斯叫住依然記掛著皮箱而心不在焉的紐特，「紐特，這次你又養了甚麼？」  
「沒、沒有。」在哥哥面前撒謊的壓力令紐特忽然結巴。  
「你不是小孩子了，不必再偷偷摸摸養奇獸，除非……」感覺自己被搪塞的忒修斯危險地瞇起眼。  
「沒甚麼，那是個乖孩子。」他立刻改口，依然迴避新住客的物種。  
不置可否地頷首，忒修斯深知弟弟喜歡亂撿小動物的習性，勉強接受這個答案。  
「對了，你的美國行怎麼樣，跟波西瓦碰過面嗎？」忒修斯揭過上一章。  
聽聞此名，紐特的表情僵住了一瞬後苦笑，「我沒有碰見他，中間發生了一些事，總之我成功野放了法蘭克。」  
「過來這裡。」忒修斯張開雙手，沒有錯過紐特的異樣，後者走進他懷抱之中，「現在說吧，正氣師辦公室還不至於漏掉這麼大件的事。」  
抱住忒修斯的腰，「葛林戴華德偽裝成葛雷夫先生判我死刑，我逃走了。」紐特的臉貼著他的肩。  
「還喊他葛雷夫先生？你早該改口了。」忒修斯輕笑兩聲，以他們三人在戰場時的『交情』，單稱名字都不算太過。  
輕撫紐特的背，忒修斯揉平他在自己身側才會流露的後怕與輕顫，「沒事了，哥哥在這裡。」他吻過紐特的唇角。  
「他們沒找到葛雷夫先生。」紐特悶悶地說，在忒修斯的懷中，懼怕輕而易舉地被揮去。  
忒修斯放開他，「唔，我可能知道他在哪。」他挑起眉毛，大致猜出好友目前的處境，「我得出門了。」所以他不能再耽擱片刻。  
沒有多加詢問，紐特依賴地在他頸邊蹭了蹭，「再見，我去餵孩子們飼料了。」瞄了眼時鐘的紐特急忙往裏跑，上到二樓自己的臥室中打開皮箱踏進其中。  
站在門口的忒修斯望著他離去的背影微勾起唇角，即使經過旅途的磨練，那還是他可愛的弟弟。

波西瓦給的地址是夜行巷之中一間連大門都隱蔽難尋的旅店，想要不為人知地走進這裡，忒修斯不得不喬裝打扮。  
身為首席正氣師的他光是露面就足夠嚇跑一大票正在或預備進行非法交易接頭的巫師，再因為店主太過驚慌而把這件事鬧大，那麼可能需要隱瞞行蹤的好友或他自己就有可能預言家日報明日的頭條。  
最好的方法是他偽裝成某個藏頭露尾意圖不法的接頭人，這樣的人天天在此處遊蕩，低調地走進並尋到好友指定的旅店房間號，不驚動任何人。  
這麼做的忒修斯站在房門前，默默向梅林祈禱當他打開門之後，看見的不會是波西瓦的屍體，他可沒準備面對這個。  
在攻堅黑巫師集會時都不曾皺一下眉頭的忒修斯徘徊幾步，終是施咒打開門鎖。波西瓦再怎麼樣都不會忘記對門窗施加額外的鎖咒，他們之間有種默契，他知道如何解開這個能擋住其他人的咒語。  
房門發出『咿呀』的聲音朝房內滑開，它太老舊了以致於再好的潤滑油也無法讓房門在啟閉時寂靜無聲，何況店主並未用上品質最好的那種。  
謹慎地踏入其中，忒修斯迅速地確認沒有埋伏後，快步走到似乎沒有動靜的床鋪邊。  
「波西瓦！」忒修斯低喊，好友看上去簡直一團糟，破爛的衣服掛在身上沒有整理，從破口中可瞥見底下密布的傷，依照四肢擺放的姿勢，或許是全斷了。  
「千萬別死。」忒修斯抽出魔杖打算尋求支援，快點送他去醫院。  
「不要驚動任何人。」波西瓦嘴唇微動，疲憊地張開浮腫的眼睛，抬起唯一能動的左手虛弱地搭在忒修斯的手腕，欲握無力。  
「感謝梅林。」忒修斯握住好友的手，「你需要立刻得到治療。」  
「我不能被人發現。」波西瓦無意亦無法在此時多做解釋，他相信他們之間的默契，「除開饑餓、疼痛與斷骨，我還好好地活著。」  
「你的標準可真低。」忒修斯諷笑，將自己的唇印在他乾燥脫皮的嘴唇上，雖然並不舒適，卻溫熱地昭示他的生命存續。  
若能的話，忒修斯更想啃他一口，教訓他竟敢落到現在這種地步，但瞧了眼他的慘狀，忒修斯決定還是別讓他傷上加傷。  
他們的關係要追溯到第一次世界大戰時，在那之前，忒修斯已與波西瓦通信一段時間，擔任正氣師的巫師們自有其交流途徑，國界並不能作為阻礙。肉體關係卻是從他們在西線成為戰友時開始，或許是戰爭中頻繁地生離死別的影響，抑或是無法忽略的相互吸引，總之他們爬上了彼此的床。  
然而戀愛關係無法概括他們之間的關聯，亦非是全然有性無愛，更像是多了肉體歡愉的親密友誼，似有若無地延續至今。  
「彼此彼此。」波西瓦意有所指地說，「找一個絕對安全的地方與一個你能用性命保證的治療師，否則我不保證能挺到明天，你真是慢。」他皺眉抱怨。  
「如果你把事情寫得更嚴重點，我肯定丟下所有工作馬上來。」忒修斯斜瞥他一眼，他靠著活力滋補劑連軸轉了兩天才換來接下來的假期，居然還得不著好了。  
「那樣可能會引起懷疑，」波西瓦直直地回視，「像你這樣的人隨便扔下工作有可能令人起疑，過多的文字會增加信件被破譯的機會。」首席正氣師差不多各個都是工作狂。  
「那就別抱怨了。」忒修斯將他沒斷的那隻手掛在自己後頸上再攬住他助其撐起身體，抽出魔杖準備施展消影咒，「你運氣真不錯，紐特正好在家。」  
「我沒記錯的話，紐特是奇獸專家。」波西瓦懷疑地問，咬緊牙關勉力抓緊忒修斯，他之所以停留在這裡，就是因為他無法進行下一個無杖消影現影術了，上一個便令他的傷勢一瞬間加重，沒少掉任何一個器官算他運氣過人，而他的魔杖遠在天邊。  
「安啦，他治療過的奇獸多了。」忒修斯對他眨眼，在波西瓦的瞪視刺向他之前，將兩人捲進天旋地轉的失重感中。

按常理來講，建築物的室內通常設有反消影現影術，強度依據安全層級而有不同，不過像這種不知有無營業牌照的小旅店，店主通常會要求預付當日的房錢而非等客戶離開時結清，免得出現客人賴帳消影逃跑的事情。  
店主也樂得不去維護反消影現影術，給在灰色或者黑色地帶游走的客人們行個方便，選擇這種旅店的旅人心照不宣地會自行布置防衛咒。  
現影到自家附近的街道，忒修斯半真半假地訝異道，「很久沒在室內這麼順暢地消影了。」特意嘲笑他所選擇的旅店。  
「那是附近唯一一家見到我這身『打扮』不試圖將我送醫或者聯絡魔法部，也不要求身分證明的旅店。」波西瓦噴了次沉重的鼻息，「接下來交給你了。」  
「是啊，想必你死在那裡，他們也會有辦法掩人耳目處理掉屍體。」忒修斯撐住說暈就暈的波西瓦，收起嘻皮笑臉，擔憂地望著他，在不造成他更大之痛苦的前提下，以最快的速度往斯卡曼德宅移動。

TBC


	2. 第二章

對於紐特來說，忒修斯不單單是他的哥哥，那是他僅有的家人、他的心靈支柱以及──戀人。  
他的母親在他年幼時病逝，留給他的是溫柔的母愛記憶與對奇獸的熱忱，無論時間過去多久，他永遠記得母親抱著他看鷹馬的燦爛神色。  
而他的正氣師父親在他該上霍格華茲之前因公殉職，那時候初當上正氣師的忒修斯扛起照顧他的責任從不羈的浪蕩青年迅速長成一家之主，才有今日的首席正氣師。  
當他上霍格華茲與同學交談之後，他明白了不是所有哥哥都對年幼的弟弟這麼在意……這麼有佔有慾。  
忒修斯總是過問他的所有事情，留心他的方方面面，年紀漸長的紐特隱隱察覺了甚麼，然而他不認為這樣有何不好，可也沒有打破常規更進一步的魄力，得過且過地繼續生活。  
戳破薄窗紙的契機發生在他五年級下學期因為一起『奇獸意外』被退學時，那時的紐特前所未有地頹喪，雖然他沒有拆穿好友兼愛慕對象的陷害，選擇承擔之，痛苦卻不會因此有所削減。  
任由他逃避地躲在家中，忙碌的忒修斯把每一絲空閒都用來陪伴紐特，盯著他吃飯陪著他睡覺，直到紐特願意開口談這件事。  
在這之後，他無法再裝作視而不見彼此之間的情愫，兄弟的身分不再是阻止他們的理由。

紐特可以將自己完全交給忒修斯，但是他不能代替皮箱裡的生物們做出決定，因此他沒有告訴忒修斯他從美國帶回了甚麼──或者該說帶回了誰。  
「魁登斯，今天要吃點東西嗎？」在皮箱中發完一圈飼料的紐特，走進從工作小屋旁擴建出的一個外觀簡陋但內部結實的屋子，裏頭簡單隔出了起居室與臥房，而他正對著角落中一團瘦弱男人形狀的黑霧說話。  
黑霧沒有開口，他輕微地搖頭，繼續抱著雙腿蜷縮地坐在角落，後面的牆壁爬滿從他身上擴散出去的黑霧，狀似他就長在那裡。  
紐特沒有對他的抗拒神態感到氣餒，許多奇獸剛開始時都是如此，抱持著強烈的警戒心，沒遭到攻擊已算是進展良好。  
在搭乘返程英國的船時，紐特在皮箱中發現了不知何時躲進來的魁登斯．巴波，那時候他還是一小團黑霧，連人形都沒有，幻影猿道高用一個竹籃鋪了幾塊布將就養了幾天後才被紐特發現。  
「那我給你留塊大釜蛋糕。」紐特自說自話地在桌上放下蛋糕，依這段時間的照料經驗，有甜味的食物總是更容易被魁登斯接受。  
闇黑怨靈的特殊性亦是紐特隱瞞的原因之一，葛林戴華德想要得到這股力量，魔國會將之視為重大威脅，他的哥哥身為英國首席正氣師，難免對其亦有所想法，而魁登斯還沒準備好面對這些。  
紐特正從魁登斯的小屋走回工作間之時，忒修斯的聲音突然從打開的皮箱出入口傳來。  
「紐特，過來幫忙！」忒修斯朝內大吼，然後馬不停蹄地去拿取他想得到的醫療用品，不論用得上用不上。  
「就來了！」紐特聽出他話中的焦急，「不可以偷跑出來喔。」他返回對魁登斯輕聲交代過後爬上階梯離開皮箱。  
在無人的時候，魁登斯抬起了頭，伸手取來桌上的大釜蛋糕，全然不知他心心念念的葛雷夫先生近在咫尺。

鮮少見到忒修斯這麼忙亂，紐特下樓後緊隨著他來到一樓的客房，「怎麼了……梅林啊，葛雷夫先生。」閉著雙眼全身掛彩的男人看起來堪比屍體多一點氣息。  
「他需要立刻得到治療。」見到眼前的黑髮男人無聲無息地躺在床上，紐特的心臟驟然一緊。  
「我告訴過他了。」忒修斯聽見紐特說出自己不久前曾說過的話，要笑不笑地扯了下嘴角，「所以我們現在在這。」  
「我去連絡醫院！」紐特立刻想用壁爐聯繫聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院，忒修斯制止了他。  
「我是指，你得動手治療他。」忒修斯對表情慌張的弟弟說。  
「我沒受過專業治療師訓練。」紐特咬著唇，他不能拿一個人的性命來練手。  
「你治療過奇獸，我們絕對相信你，這兩點就夠了。」忒修斯苦笑，「這份名單上沒幾個人，事實上，大概就只有你。」  
深呼吸一口氣，紐特肅然道：「我去拿些東西。」  
紐特匆匆進去皮箱，在工作間搜刮了一堆東西後，又匆匆離去，沒像往常般去魁登斯的小屋偷看一眼確認他有否進食，魁登斯默默起了疑慮，這股好奇心使他踏出了多日來不曾離開的角落。  
回到客房的紐特把東西攤在桌上，那上面已有一堆由忒修斯拿來的用品與魔藥，他從中拿出色如流金的小瓶魔藥。  
「福來福喜？」忒修斯怎麼也猜不中治療會從這瓶魔藥開始，這是他順手抓來的東西。  
「是啊，我需要一點運氣。」紐特將僅一兩口份量的魔藥倒進嘴巴，開始他生平第一次的人類治療。

以結果論來說，紐特與波西瓦的運氣都好得出奇，前者無法處理斷骨乾脆把所有斷骨都變不見再用生骨水使其重新長出，輔以抗發炎、消腫與止血的魔藥處理輕微的傷口，而後者不負葛雷夫家族威名，頑強地活了下來。  
「哇喔，這真的能行。」看向隔日清晨睜開雙眼的好友，踏進房內的忒修斯誇張地讚嘆。  
突然的人聲令守著病人到打瞌睡的紐特驚醒，「葛雷夫先生，你覺得怎麼樣？」差點滑下椅子的他揉著眼問。  
「感覺從地獄爬了回來。」波西瓦啞聲道，他能感覺到自已與死神漸行漸遠。  
如釋重負的紐特難以抑制地打了個哈欠，「那我去看看孩子們然後再睡一下。早安，忒修斯；早安，葛雷夫先生。」  
「去吧，早餐在桌上。」忒修斯落下一個吻在他側臉，捏了把他的屁股，紐特的呼吸亂了一瞬，有心無力地瞅他。  
只是睡意在此時比甚麼都來得強烈，稍被勾出心癮的紐特微噘起嘴，還是上樓進到皮箱垂著眼皮餵完奇獸後，回到床上倒頭大睡。

TBC


	3. 第三章

說起波西瓦與斯卡曼德兄弟的『淵源』，那同樣發生在戰場上，當時在西線的波西瓦與忒修斯打得火熱，直接被隨同東線部隊轉移過來的紐特給撞個正著。  
紐特不知所措又可憐地望著糾纏在一起的他們，模樣簡直可口，波西瓦在那一秒鐘理解了好友對其弟的愛寵。  
之後紐特是怎麼加入了他們，形成更加荒淫的三人行，波西瓦不甚了解但不妨礙他坐享其成，真要說的話，其中大概每個人都動了點心。  
既然他們是三個彼此自願的成年人，又何妨呢？波西瓦看著離開的紐特垂落在頸間的髮，不免回味了下當年的荒誕與愉悅，不過依他現在的身體狀況，別說是重溫舊夢了，恐怕得到明天才能下床活動。  
「別看了，現在我能得到解釋了嗎？」忒修斯拖過弟弟方才用的椅子坐下，將腿伸直靠在床沿，「你總不會無緣無故搞得自己全身傷吧。」  
波西瓦聞言神情怪異地望向他，「你們還沒拿到詳細報告？」如果是的話，他真該獎賞下屬的保密工作，在他重新回到職位上之後。  
「拿到了，前些天就是在忙這個與到處搗亂的黑巫師。」忒修斯對於他們獲取情報的能力相當自豪。  
即使美國巫師再怎麼不想讓人知道他們之中的魔法高級官員居然被葛林戴華德取而代之，但是各國魔法政府皆有取得消息的方法。  
「事情差不多就是上面寫的那樣。」波西瓦支支吾吾地避談，精神好不容易放鬆開來的他像個運轉過度的機器終於停擺那樣需要一段時間才能恢復以往的沉穩機敏。  
「波西瓦……」忒修斯輕喊他的名字，手指捲著他的一縷頭髮，態度堅決地要從他這裡知道更詳細的消息。  
被叫到名字的男人撇嘴，「他覺得美國會有更多嚮往『自由』的巫師，還有特別的消息來源告訴他能在這裡得到一個強大的助力。」波西瓦諷刺地說著自由二字，在那處他的確是被拷問的那一方，不過那些黑巫師的信徒太自信於他難逃一死，無法克制地告訴他一些自以為勝券在握的計謀。  
「這點我知道，他在那邊找到了一個闇黑怨靈。」忒修斯忽然想到，「你可以去問紐特，他當時正在美國。」  
「他去找我借宿了？」波西瓦眉頭緊鎖，要不是他剛見過完好無缺的紐特，那他該擔心紐特的人身安全了。  
「當然，我相信你會好好招待他。」忒修斯曖昧地擠了擠眼，「葛林戴華德假扮你之前肯定沒好好蒐集你的背景資料，他完全不知道紐特跟你的過去，活該被紐特揭穿偽裝。」  
波西瓦不由自主地笑，「可惜。」不知道在說自己的念頭還是葛林戴華德的野心。  
「是呀，可惜。」忒修斯意有所指地掃了他兩眼，波西瓦想念紐特的滋味，他亦不免俗地想念起波西瓦的滋味。  
惋惜地注視過重傷患的波西瓦，忒修斯扯開話題，「紐特不知道從美國帶回了甚麼奇獸，最近全心全意地照顧著。」  
「我們禁止飼養奇獸很久了，他去哪弄來的？」波西瓦的疑惑油然而生。  
「走私販或者失去父母的奇獸寶寶。」忒修斯聳肩，隨口丟了兩個答案，然則他細想之後又改言，「你問得對，我該去看看他在養甚麼。」美國禁止奇獸飼養的規定可不是口頭政令，而是嚴格執行到底。  
「先別說那個了，告訴我，那個闇黑怨靈……是誰？」波西瓦有些艱難地問起，他腦中忽然浮現出蒂娜．金坦曾經不惜在莫魔面前施法也要維護的青年，蒂娜在調職前拜託過他多多照拂魁登斯，他卻只見過黑髮青年一、兩次面。  
「魁登斯．巴波。」忒修斯說完後，從好友平靜的表情分析出他不欲為人知的難過，「你認識他？」  
「嗯。」波西瓦沒有多說也沒再問闇黑怨靈的結局，他知道主席女士的處理方針，若報告上都能有闇黑怨靈的名字了，那麼他不是跟著黑巫師跑了就是已經被就地處決。  
「好了，吃完早餐把藥喝了好好休息。」忒修斯推過去那碗燉飯以及兩瓶魔藥。  
「這是甚麼？」波西瓦用唯一能活動的左手拿起湯匙，狐疑地盯著消炎鎮痛魔藥旁邊的另外一瓶藥。  
「無夢酣睡劑，如果還不行的話，下次我會用一飲活死水。」忒修斯說得好似他絕對會這麼做。  
「你知道我們從來不用那種喝了跟死人沒兩樣的安眠魔藥。」波西瓦微笑，他知道忒修斯在開玩笑。  
這裡的我們指的是正氣師們，無論何時何地都盡可能地保持警覺的一群人，這也是身為美國首席正氣師的波西瓦為何這麼不願意談自己遭受綁架的事，那根本是往他臉上甩巴掌。  
吃著自己的那份早餐，忒修斯表情誠摯地說：「的確，希望你不會成為第一人。」

不曉得是否由於忒修斯的『威脅』奏效，波西瓦飲下魔藥後獲得了珍貴的優質睡眠，當他再次睜開眼時，月亮已高掛在空中散發熒熒光芒，疼痛與昏沉逐漸遠離他，只是虛弱無力尚縈繞不去。  
「你醒了。」忒修斯的聲音打破了波西瓦初醒時的迷糊，  
忒修斯的腿上跨坐著只剩下一件將退不退之襯衣的紐特，不必說就知道他們準備做甚麼，「我正在問紐特美國的事情。」好似這便是正常的問話過程。  
「問出來了嗎？」波西瓦心領神會地翹起嘴角，眼神往紐特的屁股瞄去。  
「葛雷夫先生……」紐特半轉頭朝他投來的求救目光隱含勾引。  
每當忒修斯使壞的時候，紐特總是找他求救，即使到最後只會變成換個人對他使壞也一樣，這種求救目光更像是邀請的信號，而如今紐特拋出這個眼神一方面是想念波西瓦，另一方面是還在堅持不曝露身為闇黑怨靈的魁登斯。  
「抱歉了，紐特。」波西瓦雙手一攤，要在以前，波西瓦早就上前把人摟到懷裡了，但他現在力不從心。  
「他的嘴這次特別難撬開。」忒修斯含笑搖頭，抓著紐特的腰將他轉了半圈，變成紐特的背靠著他的胸的姿勢，波西瓦立刻有了相當好的視野觀賞紐特。  
紐特胸前的風景一覽無遺，披掛在手臂的襯衣遮擋不住幾吋肌膚，反倒增添了欲語還休的感覺，乳尖敏感地立起，皮膚因為情慾或羞赧起了一層薄紅，挺立的陽具握在忒修斯的手上揉捏，而忒修斯自己的男物則擠在他的股溝間緩慢抽動。  
「忒修斯……哥哥──」紐特呻吟道，忒修斯依舊緩慢地揉搓他的陽物，他想伸手加快頻率，卻被忒修斯拍開。  
「我真的不能說。」紐特搖頭。  
半舔半咬地叼著紐特的後頸肉，「但我們需要知道。」忒修斯的眼神飄向波西瓦，為難的紐特用眼神期待波西瓦的反駁，他這次肯定要失望了。  
「我們擔心你會帶回某些對你有危險的東西。」或者眼前這個不是真的你，波西瓦在心中補完這句話，他與忒修斯對過眼神後，知道忒修斯已確認這是紐特沒錯，再怎麼樣的變身水與偽裝，都不太可能有相同的床上反應。  
「不會，他……」紐特驚覺自己差點說漏嘴，對自己生悶氣般抿唇閉口。  
忒修斯在這時加快套弄將他推上了頂峰，再壓住出口不讓其噴發，紐特伸長脖頸悶哼，抓緊忒修斯德的手臂。  
「還不招嗎？」忒修斯邪氣地一笑，剝掉紐特身上最後一絲遮掩，將他推到波西瓦的床上。紐特手忙腳亂地穩住自己，避開波西瓦的傷口橫著趴跪在其肚皮左右。  
手指沾夠了潤滑液，忒修斯打開紐特的後穴，手指沿著臀縫划向穴口，按揉幾下後進入，在當中扭轉進出，另一隻手仍握著他的陽具，逐漸施加刺激但還是不允其發洩。  
無助地扭緊手下的毯子，紐特輕咬下唇，「不招。」  
欣賞了一陣這樣的美景，波西瓦用還能動的那隻手輕輕地在紐特的腰側刮搔，紐特癢得不停扭動，替自己增添甜蜜的刑責，他微帶惱意地看向波西瓦。  
賭氣把手伸到床單之下，紐特想將波西瓦的平靜神情打破，不料摸到了毫無反應的垂軟陰莖，他忐忑地瞄向波西瓦，看見黑髮男人凝滯的神情，尷尬的氣氛立馬衝開了旖旎的泡泡。  
波西瓦先前著實傷得很重，不到一日的復原尚不足以支持他進行消耗大量體力的床間運動。  
「噢，可憐的波西瓦。」忒修斯瞧見這個尷尬的停頓，認知到波西瓦的身體狀況，故意憐憫地嘆。  
「閉嘴！」波西瓦很想大聲解釋這是痊癒時的過渡期，不是永遠都會這樣了，但好友的戲謔表情說明就算他真說出口，忒修斯同樣不會放棄嘲笑他的機會。  
相較之下，紐特的擔憂就顯得比較真心實意了，「我用嘴試……」  
「不必！」波西瓦打斷他的話，「忒修斯，你帶著紐特出去，把事情問清楚，我要休息了。」  
「可是你才醒來。」沒想太多的紐特直白地說。  
赤裸的紐特被忒修斯攔腰抱起，「床頭放了隻通用魔杖，你先用著吧。」忒修斯對波西瓦說完後，抱著紐特離開了，免得波西瓦氣得冒青筋。  
「為了你們，我會盡快好起來。」波西瓦有些咬牙切齒地說。  
雖然波西瓦的魔杖手還使不上勁，但是一隻練習用的通用魔杖加上行動自如的非魔杖手，足夠像波西瓦這樣的無杖魔法師處理大部分的私人問題與家務，忒修斯今天出去買來了這個，否則他不會放心波西瓦一個人待著。

TBC


	4. 第四章

忒修斯本來想將紐特放在客廳桌上繼續，但自從某次他們全情投入之際瞥見有隻玻璃獸從皮箱中溜出來目不轉睛地看著飼養人狀似痛苦又似愉悅地呻吟之後，紐特就拒絕在沒法關上門的地方真槍實彈地來一發了。  
一路將紐特抱回自己房間，忒修斯把他放在柔軟的雙人床上，仰躺的紐特仍有半分心神留在波西瓦那裡。  
「他沒甚麼事，就是需要時間復原。」忒修斯扯掉自己的衣褲，裸身爬到紐特上方，「你該把注意力放在這裡，」他捏著紐特的下巴要求，「我還沒問完話。」  
「不、不能說。」迷茫地看著忒修斯片刻，紐特想起在這之前，他正在被逼問呢。  
「真的不說？」忒修斯握著自己的陰莖，在他開拓後溫軟的後穴口磨蹭，一再地擦過去而不入。  
紐特不禁渴望地收縮穴口，「這不應該是我的決定。」他用腿夾住男人的腰，用行動求饒。  
「有趣，你皮箱裡的究竟是奇獸還是人？」忒修斯輕一下重一下地捏玩他的乳尖，又一次將紐特逼到高潮邊緣再掐斷。  
「嗚！」紐特氣喘吁吁地妥協，「我、我可以讓你們見他，可是你們不能強逼他做任何決定。」他想了想再補充，「利誘也不行。」他晃動混沌的腦袋，給出最後的底線。  
聽他這麼說，忒修斯莫名驕傲於弟弟多麼瞭解他之餘，確定那十之八九是個人了，就算不是人，至少是個能與人類交流的物種。  
慾望潤濕了紐特的眼眶，忒修斯之前許久沒見到紐特，好不容易紐特旅行回來了，他又忙著工作，現在亦非完全無動於衷。得到滿意的回覆後，忒修斯的陽具暢快淋漓地撞進紐特的身體裡。  
抱著忒修斯，紐特低喘著伸手與他的手一起握住自己的陽物，這次終於再沒受到阻礙，他收緊腸道迎接男人的抽插，隨著身體的律動套弄自己的東西。  
「忒修斯。」紐特叫著他的名字。  
「我親愛的紐特。」忒修斯親吻他，舌頭與之嬉戲。  
當終於能夠傾瀉過載的情愛浪潮時，紐特攀著忒修斯喘息，白濁濺在兩人的腹部，而他的後穴同時脹滿忒修斯的液體。  
片刻後，在上方的忒修斯不捨地將陽物退出紐特的身體，與紐特面對面地側躺，將他攬進懷中緊了緊手臂抱著。  
「書寫完了？不用再出去了？」忒修斯隱約想起紐特曾說過這次回來後書籍便能出版了。  
「嗯，暫時不出去了。」紐特高興地說，他希望這本書能多少改變巫師對奇獸的觀感，至於將來？他想自己還想親眼見到更多種類的奇獸。  
瑣碎的閒談慢慢變成低聲囈語，久別重逢的性愛僅僅一次還不足以消除他們的心火，然而事後的睏倦將他們拉進了小睡，忒修斯撈過毯子蓋住兩人，與紐特互相抱著睡著了。

皮箱中的居民們沒在今晚等來牠們的餵食者，這不算甚麼大問題，紐特偶爾會有無法按時投餵的時候，在這種時候，道高會把食物從小屋裡取出放在牠們周遭，紐特習慣不讓飼料儲藏量低於一半。  
或許道高一直留在皮箱中，除了幻影猿因具備隱形能力的皮毛而遭到獵殺之外，也是因為這裡總是有源源不斷的幼崽能讓他照顧。  
新來的魁登斯不知道這事，他吃掉房門前不知何時出現的蘋果派之後，走出了為他而建的小屋，在工作間繞了一圈又一圈想該不該出去。  
「斯卡曼德……先生……」魁登斯盯著樓梯上方的窖門，緩慢地說。  
黑霧狀人形的魁登斯伸長了兩條黑霧打開樓梯上方的窖門飄出了皮箱，為了一直善意對待他的紐特，他覺得自己該出去看看，只要他足夠小心的話，沒人會發現他。  
魁登斯沒有逐個房間查看，他謹慎非常地沿著牆溜了一圈，從門縫下鑽進唯一亮著昏黃燈光的房間。  
在看見床上安睡的是何人時，黑霧停滯在空中數秒，接著猛地爆了開來，包圍著整個房間，床上的波西瓦眼睛霎時睜開，警覺地抓著魔杖。  
「葛雷夫先生。」黑霧中浮出了魁登斯的臉，他死死盯著波西瓦。  
即便沒經歷過那日的闇黑怨靈肆虐紐約，光是看見來人的臉，波西瓦不難猜出這就是闇黑怨靈。  
「魁登斯，好久沒見了。」波西瓦冷靜地說，這時候他如果再大呼小叫地刺激闇黑怨靈，恐怕預言家日報的新頭條就是『闇黑怨靈在英國現蹤』了。

樓上半夢半醒的紐特覺得頭皮不斷傳來細小的刺痛，「別拉我頭髮，忒修斯。」他模糊地低喃。  
「不是我。」忒修斯撫他的背，口齒不清地回答。  
不管扯他頭髮的是誰，現在有東西在他側臉上下蹦跳了，紐特狐疑地轉頭，皮奇在他耳邊發出小小尖叫滑落到枕頭上，嘰咕地對他說皮箱的新住戶跑了出來快要跟樓下的男人打起來了，順道抱怨紐特把牠跟外套都留在那間房中，牠可還沒徹底原諒酒吧那件事。  
「壞了！」紐特扯過毯子圍住自己的下半身就往樓下衝。  
「紐特，怎麼回事？」驟然裸體接觸冷空氣的忒修斯立刻清醒，隨便套上衣服追上去。  
這回皮奇沒有被落下，他抓著紐特的頭髮待在他的腦袋上猶如坐雲霄飛車般跟下樓。

當斯卡曼德兄弟先後跨進客房時，情形出乎意料地平靜，波西瓦還是他們離開時的那樣子，若要說變化的話，就是臉色又黑了些，而魁登斯……  
「魁登斯，你恢復了。」紐特真誠地笑，儘管一直在啜泣，這麼多日來魁登斯第一次變回人，不再是團僅有人形的黑霧。  
「你把闇黑怨靈帶回來了？」忒修斯不贊同詰問，並且很快想明白，「這就是你藏在皮箱裡的『奇獸』。」  
紐特縮了下腦袋，理直氣壯地說：「這是個無辜的孩子……他是第一個在闇黑怨靈爆發之後活下來的宿主。」  
用審視的表情掩飾自己的不甚堅固的立場，忒修斯知道自己從來拒絕不了紐特，但不打算立即轉換態度，至少要……  
「拜託你，讓我留下他。」紐特軟言道，加上尚有吻痕的赤裸上身，對付忒修斯特別有用。  
是的，至少要等紐特說一句軟話，忒修斯凝重地點頭，「你知道你留下的是甚麼吧？」  
「他不會傷害我們。」紐特露出軟軟的笑，「對吧，魁登斯？」  
被紐特叫到名字的黑髮青年畏懼地看向似乎不太歡迎他的忒修斯，動作輕微地含淚點頭，往紐特的方向走了幾步靠得更近。  
「各位，我還沒說話。」波西瓦面色如鍋底，「在他的問題上，我想我方魔國會更有決策權。」  
剛才他拚著再度重傷的可能打算消影躲避闇黑怨靈攻擊時，氣勢驚人的怨靈倏忽往一個點集中而去，築成眼前不發一言就是哭的黑髮青年。  
在紐特驚慌地思考說詞，忒修斯態度不明時，魁登斯自己到了波西瓦身旁，「你要帶我走嗎？葛雷夫先生。」他話裡的希冀這麼渺小，然而在場另外三人都沒錯過，倘若波西瓦點頭，魁登斯就會跟他離開。  
魁登斯的話中之意引起了波西瓦的警惕，在他們上次見面時，交情就只比陌生人多個臉熟，絕對不足以讓魁登斯這麼依賴，要論及依賴，他不想離開這些日子照顧他的紐特才說得過去。  
「葛林戴華德到底做了甚麼？」波西瓦慍怒地問，眼中有著電閃雷鳴的怒意。  
這場對話讓斯卡曼德兄弟驚覺四人之間的資訊不對等，身為參與者的紐特與綜覽過整個事件的忒修斯都沒來得及先去好好穿上衣服，便開始為他們補全整件事情，在聽的過程中，波西瓦的臉色忽青忽黑，魁登斯則是益發蒼白。  
「他不、是那個、葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯斷斷續續地說，似乎不太願意接受這個現實。  
波西瓦很想說『對，我不是那個混帳。』但是無由來的罪惡感讓他無法再推一把搖搖欲墜的黑髮青年。  
「魁登斯，沒事的，你可以跟我住在這裡。」紐特走到他身邊，自然地牽起他的手。  
「斯卡曼德先生。」老是盯著波西瓦看的魁登斯感激地轉頭看他。  
「你瞧，這是我哥哥忒修斯，斯卡曼德先生大部分時候指的是他，如果你這麼稱呼我，我就不知道你在叫誰了。」紐特掛著笑轉移話題，「所以說叫我紐特吧。」  
「紐特先生，斯卡曼德先生。」魁登斯從善如流地說，一般時候他習慣了不去反駁，「謝謝你們的收留。」  
儘管想表示自己還沒答應，忒修斯瞥見弟弟懇求的眼神還是退了一步默認。  
「我來給你找一間客房。」既然大家都知道了，紐特沒打算讓他住回皮箱內，家裡又不是沒有空房間，自從父母走了以後，家中的空房間有時候多得令人心慌。  
魁登斯沒有立即跟上紐特，他看著波西瓦沒有挪步，後者在他的注視下鬼使神差地點了頭，他們根本不需要波西瓦的同意，連他自己都是這家的客人。  
在紐特把人哄上樓之後，忒修斯壞笑道，「還記得我以前說過的嗎？男孩都喜歡你這種長相，紐特是，他也是。」  
「為了我的傷勢著想，你還是出去吧。」波西瓦瞪了他一眼。  
「快點好起來。」忒修斯表情曖昧地說，走的時候不忘替他帶上門。

在安頓好魁登斯之後，紐特來到波西瓦的房間，這回他洗梳乾淨套上了棉質家居服，輕輕搖醒即將沉眠的波西瓦，提醒他這個多事的夜晚還沒結束。  
「紐特，我記得我還是個病人。」醒來的波西瓦咕噥。  
「我想跟你談談魁登斯。」紐特瞧他沒有坐起來的意思，拉起毯子一角鑽了進去臥在波西瓦身旁說。  
打起點精神，波西瓦看了他一眼往旁邊讓了讓，「恐怕我給不了你甚麼有用的意見，我跟他只見過幾次面，在我不得不接手蒂娜的爛攤子之後，蒂娜是……」  
「我認識她，蒂娜跟我已經是朋友了。」紐特輕聲打斷他的解說，「所以你明白魁登斯的處境。」  
「是的，我知道。」波西瓦嘆了口氣，「我該把賽倫復興會還有他更當回事。」他不吝於承認自己的錯誤。  
「在闇黑怨靈爆發的時候，魔國會決定格殺他。」紐特不甚高興地說，「他還沒有到無可救藥的地步，他是個受害者。」  
「我知道，我知道。」波西瓦蒼白地重複，「但是我們無法負荷再一次的女巫獵殺狂潮。」因此所有曝光魔法社會的潛在威脅都必須扼殺在搖籃中。  
「別向美國舉報他，好嗎？他沒辦法從這裡威脅到美國魔法社會。」紐特央求的眼神落到他的眼中，「我想救他，我會聯繫別人一起探討這個問題。」  
「誰會在乎闇黑怨靈的存亡？」波西瓦知道全球魔法社會對其的應對方式都是格殺，通常闇黑怨主在這之前就已死亡，他們僅需要殺掉怨靈，這是他所知第一次怨靈與怨主共存的情況。  
「總會有的，鄧不利多教授說不定知道。」紐特對他的人生導師抱持著信心，自從鄧不利多幫助紐特在退學後以旁聽的方式繼續就學後，他們的關係就比一般師生來得親近，類似於古早時期的導師與弟子。  
「我得先說明白，如果事情到了最糟的狀況，我會動手。」波西瓦委婉地答應。  
「謝謝，波西瓦。」紐特吻他的臉頰，把毯子向上拉蓋過自己的脖子只露出頭，決定就在這裡睡了。  
靜靜看著他動作，波西瓦沒有趕他離開，用臉磨蹭他的臉頰後閉上眼找回尚未遠離的睡意，感謝被解救的丹恩，他們當中無人死在葛林戴華德這次的陰謀中。

TBC


	5. 第五章

堅強如波西瓦沒有臥床太久，又過一日便試著下床行走並且獲得了初步的成功，換作是自己亦會這麼做的忒修斯跟半吊子治療師的紐特都沒覺得這有甚麼不對，幸運地是波西瓦身上沒有留下永久的後遺症。  
在忒修斯短暫的假期接近尾聲的時候，波西瓦已經表現得彷彿從未受過傷那般和他們共進晚餐，不必獨自用一份寡淡無味的病患特餐，忒修斯決定為此慶祝一番。  
他們三人之中無人不知那就是個上床的藉口，他們在眼波流轉間訴說著對彼此的渴望，看不懂這一切的魁登斯內心茫然。  
裝作沒察覺任何事，魁登斯接下了紐特交給他的任務去皮箱中餵食奇獸們，這是他十分樂意的工作，奇獸比人類對他友好多了。

把魁登斯送進皮箱之後，紐特進到忒修斯的房內鎖上門，看著眼前脫得精光的兩人耳朵微紅，無論見過多少次，他總是丟不去最後一絲羞怯。  
波西瓦跨坐在忒修斯身上，忒修斯靠坐在床頭，兩人交換著吻，這場面與許久之前紐特從東線轉到西線時撞破的場景重合，憶起這點的他不禁微笑。  
剛撞見這個場面時，紐特確實感到生氣，但他又想到他與忒修斯雖然一直以來只有彼此，卻也沒有許過承諾，再來便是這個黑髮男人的長相不俗，在聽見忒修斯介紹他就是那位波西瓦．葛雷夫時，他不得不承認自己動搖了，說到底他的感情觀與忒修斯一脈相承。  
紐特從忒修斯那邊聽說過不少波西瓦的事情，早就對這位深受哥哥肯定的異國正氣師有所好奇；波西瓦亦是如此，對在好友心中甚麼都好的紐特甚感興趣，而戰場是一個特殊的環境，朝不保夕的氛圍易於令人忽略世俗道德觀感。  
從一開始的試探勾搭，到最後難以割捨這段三角關係，其實用不著多久，然而戰爭結束後，他們還是天各一方。  
「過來。」波西瓦朝紐特伸出手，忒修斯正沿著他的肩膀舔吻到前胸。  
「你真的可以嗎？」紐特想起他先前的傷勢，心有餘悸道。  
「我會讓你深刻體會我到底行不行。」波西瓦挑眉故意冷笑，不高興自己的能力被懷疑。  
在兩個男人的眼神關注之下，紐特一件件脫下衣褲鞋襪，一絲不掛地爬上床加入他們，未碰觸過的陽物已是半勃。  
波西瓦在忒修斯懷抱中轉身，面對面環抱靠近的紐特，手指摸過他較為突出的脊椎骨。  
「你可以兌現上次說的話了。」波西瓦輕咬紐特的下巴，手放在他的後頸暗示性地下壓。  
稍微後退的紐特低眉看見勃起的雄物，順著他的力道彎下腦袋，「可是我現在很明白它沒問題。」用舌頭舔過馬眼上微鹹的液體，紐特一派無辜地說。  
波西瓦的回覆是使勁令他吞入大半個陽物，無法再說廢話，紐特報復性的吸吮打亂了波西瓦的呼吸，忒修斯饒有興致地看著他們，托著波西瓦的下顎讓他向後靠向自己，舔起他的肩頸。  
「紐特，幫自己做點準備。」忒修斯越過波西瓦朝他說，他沾滿潤滑液的手指伸到波西瓦的會陰處，與紐特的手指交纏，讓他的手指也變得濕滑。  
「看在你之前還是病號的份上，讓我為你服務。」忒修斯在波西瓦耳邊說，掰開波西瓦的一側大腿，在紐特側開臉繼續舔吸波西瓦的陽物時，將手指伸進波西瓦的後穴。  
「這麼做又是為誰？」波西瓦輕哼反問，前後夾擊使他沉迷得更迅速，他一隻手抓著忒修斯的大腿，另隻手放在紐特後腦。  
紐特空出一隻手來伸進自己的後穴擴張，呼吸益發急促，視線下滑到波西瓦含著手指的穴口，他的眼色變得更深，放開陽物往下舔含雙球。  
「慢點來。」波西瓦鬆鬆地抓著紐特的頭髮，引他再回去套弄陽物，在紐特重新含進他的東西時，忒修斯蹭過他後穴中的敏感點，一團前液擴散在紐特嘴裡，他來不及反應便嚥下了。  
「忒修斯！」紐特吐出陽物，抬起身吻住忒修斯的嘴唇，讓他也嚐嚐那個味道。  
「波西瓦的味道。」忒修斯故作陶醉地說，伸舌到他嘴中嬉戲，不讓他的舌頭輕易退開。  
覺得自己的後面已經擴張得差不多，紐特中斷綿長的吻，將手抽出後放在波西瓦肩膀，自己躺下的同時，拉著波西瓦覆在他的上方。  
「選我，不是忒修斯？」波西瓦吐息混亂，在忒修斯三指捅入時粗喘。  
「你是慶祝的原因啊。」忒修斯代替紐特回答，他抓住波西瓦的陽物，將之緩慢推進紐特的穴中，未至全根沒入就放開手。  
兩手撐在紐特的腦袋兩旁，波西瓦的熱汗沿著下巴滴到紐特的脖子，在那滴汗滑落床單之前，忒修斯將手指換成陽物捅進波西瓦的後穴，得到波西瓦與紐特的同聲驚呼，波西瓦的陽物同時也全部擠進了紐特的穴中。  
一時間三人的氣息交錯，忒修斯抓著紐特的腿彎，搖擺自己的胯部，波西瓦不由自主地跟著忒修斯的動作在紐特體內闖進又退出。隨著時間過去，他從手掌撐床改而變成下臂撐著床，斷斷續續地與紐特接吻。  
紐特用手撫慰自己，快感令他目光渙散恍若失神，時不時夾緊雙腿擦著他們的腰側急喘。

在他們無暇顧及的門口──並非沒鎖上門，但有時候鎖門不一定奏效──，自行探查的魁登斯偷偷摸摸地化了一縷黑霧作為自己的耳目從門縫溜進去，看清了場景之後，他無聲地瞪大雙眼，震驚地盯著門板，這個畫面對他的影響不容小覷，他困窘地夾著大腿。  
他知道甚麼是勃起，只是在以前，缺衣少食僅夠溫飽的時候，以及養母的嚴厲教育，這不過是代表他得更早起床讓偶然的晨勃有時間消退罷了。  
可是曾經一度視為信念的葛雷夫先生，以及對他極好的紐特，皆明顯沉湎於此，對魁登斯而言是不大不小的衝擊。  
不欲驚動任何人，魁登斯甚至把雙腳霧化向後飄回他暫住的客房，呆愣地坐在椅子上思考適才發生的事。

門板的另一邊，忒修斯的擺動幅度越來越大，波西瓦的臉貼在紐特臉側，紐特緊抓他的肩背，三人同時抵達高潮，鬆懈下來的時候，兩人的重量壓向紐特，他抗議地推拒。  
「你們太重了。」紐特向上伸脖子想脫身，波西瓦往後用手肘捅了忒修斯一下，他們才得以分開。  
「你剛才可沒有嫌過。」忒修斯隔著波西瓦點了紐特的鼻尖。  
「你是不是最近沒出外勤？真該減肥了。」波西瓦平躺後，選擇站在紐特那邊。  
「這是毀謗，我上星期還在外頭跑呢。」忒修斯摸過波西瓦養病而有些軟的肚子，「倒是你該鍛鍊了。」  
瞧見哥哥的動作，紐特的目光在稀少的軟肉上轉了圈，擔心地問，「波西瓦，你真的沒事？」前些天的慘狀還歷歷在目，紐特想他們是不是過早拉著波西瓦行事了。  
波西瓦橫他一眼，即使他想立刻給紐特一個『教訓』，但這時的他真不該過度縱慾，他徒手召喚來毯子蓋住他們，拒絕回答這個問題。  
「噢，我的好弟弟。」忒修斯低低地笑，在波西瓦轉頭瞪他時，變成哈哈大笑，紐特見狀拍撫波西瓦起伏的胸膛，免得他真氣到了。  
波西瓦不會真的氣惱，不過他分神思考了為何自己會誤交損友，還沒想明白前，就被另外兩人的規律鼾聲催眠得入睡。

TBC


	6. 第六章

隔日早晨的餐桌上，由於昨日的場景仍固執地在腦中回放，心不在焉的魁登斯從頭到尾眼神飄移，怯於與他們之中的任何一個人對上目光。  
忒修斯與波西瓦沒察覺他的異樣，約莫是因為魁登斯平時便少與他們四目交接，黑髮青年總是把視線放低，降低自己的存在感。  
只是紐特習慣了遷就其他人的視線，畢竟各種奇獸高矮胖瘦習性皆有不同，所以較能直視到魁登斯的眼睛，因此他察覺到了黑髮青年的異狀。  
「咳。」紐特在魁登斯又一次閃躲他的視線時，心靈福至地想通了，同時被自己的口水嗆到。  
魁登斯閃躲的眼神當中，含著少見的害羞，並且昨晚他們三人可說不上隱密，雖是鎖了門沒錯，可也再無其他措施。  
如果魁登斯路過忒修斯的房間門口，或者出於好奇探聽了裡面的聲音，更甚者……紐特拒絕再想下去，他們的關係將不會再是秘密。  
忒修斯輕拍紐特的背替他順氣，這個忒修斯做得順手至極的舉動，讓魁登斯專心地吃起自己的麥片不敢再偷覷他們。  
『他知道了。』紐特在心中嘆息，雖說魁登斯知道與否並不影響他們，但鑒於魁登斯過去所受到的思想教育，紐特還是希望能在更多信任基礎的情況下徐徐告知，以減少像現在這樣的難為情與尷尬，並降低對魁登斯心靈的衝擊。  
在魁登斯再度抬頭之前，紐特用口型告訴另外兩個男人，忒修斯與波西瓦齊齊瞇眼推敲該怎麼處理這狀況，早餐就在四人各懷心事當中用畢。  
「道高說今天要帶我去收集彩鳴鳥的毛，我想早點過去。」魁登斯抓了抓自己的褲面布料，決定失禮地先行告退，他縮頭縮腦地沒有去看其他人的表情就逕行上樓，連習慣性地去觀察他人的神情都忘了。  
看著黑髮青年消失在樓梯轉角處之後，波西瓦打破沉默：「至少他現在分得清我跟葛林戴華德了。」忒修斯乾笑兩聲作為給他的回應。  
「我去跟他談談。」紐特想了想依然放不下心，準備起身。  
「等等。」忒修斯拉住紐特的手臂將他按坐下來，「你太當回事去跟他談，會把事情弄擰，老實說這是我們的私事。」就是衝擊了魁登斯的既定觀念，而紐特的表情活像擔心小孩觀念偏差的家長。  
「魁登斯是我們的朋友，退一步說，他也是住在我們家裡的熟人，我們可能是他對魔法界的第一印象。」紐特憂心地說，他不想給魁登斯造成這在魔法世界很常見的錯覺，即使他們都不以為意。  
「我去跟他說。」波西瓦對魁登斯多少有些使命感。  
「不，我去，你也不適合。」忒修斯用手勢制止波西瓦欲表達的反對，「越不熟的人在這種時候越不尷尬。」  
波西瓦想開口說自己跟他沒有很熟，然後他想起來這只是他單方面地不熟，魁登斯對他這張臉的感情複雜得很。  
這些天來仍是紐特在照料他，然而魁登斯總是有意無意地詢問他的意見，有次波西瓦說話間隨意地拍了他的肩，魁登斯的表情訴說著他喜歡波西瓦的碰觸。  
忒修斯的理論太有道理，以這個方向選擇的話，他確實是最佳人選，其餘兩人不再反對，忒修斯給他們一個『放心吧』的眼神，在他們神色各異的注視下步伐平穩地上樓去紐特的房間。

已從紐特房間進到皮箱中的魁登斯這時突然懊惱，自己應該表現得再若無其事些，他肯定引起他們的注意了。  
然而魁登斯在賽倫復興會教堂過活時，就無法全部掩飾到家，他挨的那些打有時候是養母隨便安在他頭上的罪名，有時候是他無法完全掩飾自己心中的憤怒。  
魁登斯找的離席託辭並非信口胡說，此刻他心不在焉地在彩鳴鳥的巢穴中撿羽毛，思緒飄遠地想起上次紐特曾帶他聽過一段彩鳴鳥的叫聲。  
這種奇獸的歌聲只聽一小段相當美妙，時間一長就會變成像是令人發瘋的魔音，謹慎的紐特在無法忍受前重新對彩鳴鳥下靜默咒。  
他們都不像是壞人，所以他們喜歡的那種事……應該也不是多麼罪大惡極的事情吧，魁登斯心中糾葛，雙手沒忘收集羽毛。  
「嗯，這些就夠了嗎？」魁登斯對忽然拉他衣襬的道高問，幾秒鐘之後，道高拉住他的原因出現在他們身後，被喊了名字的他愕然轉身。  
成功防止魁登斯因有人突然出現而嚇得羽毛灑滿地白做工，道高接過那些羽毛放進手裡的竹籃後欣慰地提著離開。  
「斯卡曼德先生。」魁登斯不知所措地看著來人。  
「陪我走一段吧，紐特叫我來看看皮箱的空間還穩不穩固。」忒修斯的理由找得不算好，但對付魁登斯已算足夠。  
忒修斯的長相對他從事正氣師這份工作幫助不小，較之紐特亞麻色的頭髮，他的髮色是更深點的棕色，他每天花了點時間將自然卷用順髮魔藥梳成一絲不苟的髮型，再板起臉便是首席正氣師該有的形象。  
若遇上需要懷柔攻克心房的時刻，他只要維持自然卷的棕髮，扯起一絲笑容，就算不像紐特那樣溫和無害，總也是平易近人。  
魁登斯現在面對的即是模樣可親的忒修斯，與紐特相似的笑容令他潛意識裡心防鬆動。  
「好的。」魁登斯的眼神透著迷茫，甚麼空間呀穩固的他不懂這些，但他沒有拒絕。  
煞有其事的忒修斯帶著魁登斯在皮箱中漫無目的地閒逛，走了一段路後，魁登斯開始走神關注起路過的玻璃獸，他想忒修斯身上大概有亮閃閃的東西引來了這個小東西，不過棕髮男人或許給玻璃獸留下過心理陰影，當牠看清楚心愛之物在忒修斯身上後，失望地原路撤離，魁登斯的目光跟著牠眺向遠方。  
「過來坐這裡。」忒修斯不知何時走到了拜月獸附近的草坪一屁股坐下，拍了拍旁邊呼喚魁登斯。  
被他的聲音召回心神，魁登斯望著閒適地坐著的男人，想不聽他想做甚麼，所以他決定找藉口離開，「我去看看道高需不需要幫忙。」  
「魁登斯，過來坐下。」忒修斯的笑容中加進了不容拒絕的意味。  
「有甚麼事嗎？斯卡曼德先生。」魁登斯不再企圖離開，拖拖拉拉地坐在他的旁邊，略顯緊張地問。  
「你昨晚上看見了，對吧？」忒修斯移開了視線不再製造他的壓力，語氣平常地說。  
用手環住自己的膝蓋，「您指的是甚麼？我昨天餵完牠們就回房了。」魁登斯的右手用力抓住了左臂的衣袖。  
「別害怕。」忒修斯輕拍他的手臂，「那沒甚麼好隱瞞的。」  
靜默了半晌，魁登斯猜測道：「這很平常嗎？」他愁悶地想自己果然小題大作了。  
「我的意思是這不可恥，在魔法界，一夫一妻制仍然是法律保障的主流，這點我們跟麻瓜沒差別。」忒修斯輕笑，試圖讓氣氛別太僵硬。  
「麻瓜？」魁登斯更多地是在自問，他會把疑惑記在心裡，之後再想辦法探知。  
「我們這麼稱呼不會魔法的人。」耳尖的忒修斯聽見了，「美國那邊會說莫魔。」  
「謝謝，斯卡曼德先生。」魁登斯沒有追問他們之間的關係，儘管他很想知道。  
秉持著既然說了就得說清楚，忒修斯繼續道：「這件事是出於我們幾個成年人的自由意願，是我們彼此同意的相處方式，這裡面參雜了很多種感情，他們認為你應該得到解釋，我覺得這是我們的私事。」  
「不是恐懼或噁心。」魁登斯聞言，擠出幾句真實想法，「我很好奇，媽……瑪莉．盧經常說不可淫亂，可是葛雷夫先……」他閉上嘴不再續言。  
那些錯置的愛慕不該再提出來，將波西瓦的意見奉為圭臬是魁登斯自己的事，再說他的既往觀念受到衝擊尚在重構。  
「噢，我總是對的。」忒修斯笑了幾聲，不正經地自誇，「你喜歡他。」魁登斯驚慌地搖頭，忙要解釋卻又被忒修斯搶過話頭。  
「嘿，沒事的。」忒修斯不走心地說了句調戲話，「如果你想試的話，我們也歡迎你。」他輕挑地拋了個媚眼，玩笑意味濃厚。  
然而魁登斯當真了，他沒有開口應答，那忽然認真地思索的表情讓忒修斯沒辦法直接言明這是玩笑，意識到自己撩出事的他打量起魁登斯。  
仔細看還滿順眼的嘛，真要試的話也不虧，忒修斯心裏發虛地轉著念頭，他這樣算不算搞砸了？希望紐特與波西瓦將來知道後不要太介意。

稍晚時，略去最後的玩笑，忒修斯將交流的良好結果告知波西瓦與扭特，而魁登斯不再閃躲他們的舉止佐證了忒修斯的話。  
實際上，何止是不再閃躲，假裝自己沒發現魁登斯頻頻偷瞄他們，波西瓦與紐特同時對忒修斯說了甚麼能讓他產生如此大的變化感到好奇。  
瞧見他們充滿求知慾的眼神，忒修斯轉開眼珠裝作視而不見，魁登斯則在不管哪個人都欲言又止的時候，盡量不表露出害羞地溜走了。

TBC


	7. 第七章

逃亡到英國不是波西瓦最終的目標，他在這裡治好了傷，便要積極尋找安全可靠的途徑回到美國。在此之前，他必須先與主席女士取得聯繫，來判斷接下來該如何行動。  
葛林戴華德的計畫想來應不至於簡單到只有取代魔法安全部長這一步棋，波西瓦懷疑在他被取代的那段時間內，葛林戴華德還安插了別的人進去。  
坐在客廳中，波西瓦手拿著份從忒修斯那要來的檔案文件，專注地分析著各種可能性，以備不時之需。  
至於聯絡皮奎里這件事，他昨日對自己的臉做了些變形偽裝後，前去公共貓頭鷹屋租借了一隻貓頭鷹傳信給她，他的變形術雖沒好得能像葛林戴華德那樣唯妙唯肖地變成另一個人，但稍微改變外貌不算難事。  
若是皮奎里與她默契還在，那封信沒被當作垃圾信處理掉，她在看懂之後會找來蒂娜，蒂娜有斯卡曼德的壁爐通訊位址，屆時他們便能通上話。  
波西瓦蹙眉翻閱手中文件，如果他還在美國的話，擺在案頭的報告絕對比這個更詳細，他雞蛋裡挑骨頭地翻到下一頁。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯悄無聲息地站在他所坐的沙發椅旁。  
波西瓦確實被魁登斯的突然出聲嚇到了，但他完美地掩飾過去，只有瞳孔微縮，表情絲毫不變。  
「魁登斯，找有甚麼事嗎？」波西瓦闔上文件，「坐下說。」  
坐到對面的椅子上，魁登斯囁嚅許久後才開口：「紐特先生說他正在安排我去霍葛……」他忘記那所學校的名字了，況且這也不是他走到男人面前真正想說的事情，他想提的是另一個斯卡曼德的邀請。  
「霍格華茲，英國的魔法學校。」波西瓦有些勉強地接口，「那是所具有包容性的學校。」他倒是想高呼伊法魔尼的多元精神，但目前因為與莫魔關係日益緊張，越來越少莫魔出生的子女就讀了。  
「可是我不會魔法。」垂頭的魁登斯抬眼偷瞧波西瓦，「如果我要在那裡讀書，是不是就要待在英國？」  
「為什麼不待在英國？紐特不會趕走你。」波西瓦疑惑地說。  
「您會留在這裡嗎？」魁登斯心中忐忑。  
「大概是不會……」波西瓦明白這場對話的由來了，「魁登斯，你想跟我待在一塊。」他肯定地說。  
心思被戳穿的魁登斯顫抖了下，「是的，請不要拋下我。」  
「別這樣，你明白我不是他。」波西瓦耐著性子說。  
「你們這麼像，我認識的他就是您這樣。」魁登斯要哭不哭地說。  
不然怎麼騙過整個魔國會呢？波西瓦在心中自嘲地反問。  
波西瓦的沉默讓魁登斯坐立難安，不知怎地就把真實目的脫口而出，「斯卡曼德先生說能給我一個機會加入你們。」魁登斯覺得自己全身紅得快冒煙。  
「甚麼？」波西瓦並非沒聽清，他是沒反應過來，但他相當快便明白，「聽著，這是個需要成熟心智來做的決定。」  
「我知道我在做甚麼。」魁登斯突然站起來顫抖著硬聲說，就怕洩了這口氣之後再無膽量重提，然而他又在波西瓦宛若實質的眼神中低下頭。  
「那麼，好，我會好好考慮。」波西瓦表面平靜地叫停這場對話，勸魁登斯先去看點學前讀物，而壓抑著怒氣的他要去找罪魁禍首的忒修斯，聽完他的說法之後再考慮要不要幹掉他。  
魁登斯目送他走上樓，氣餒地垂下肩膀，他也許又搞砸了，就像以前他想做的許多事一樣。

波西瓦沒在忒修斯的房內逮著人，扭頭直奔紐特的房間，打開耳聞已久的皮箱，盤算若沒在這碰見忒修斯，就先將突然其來的情況告訴紐特。  
當他們在戰後分別時，紐特還沒有這只皮箱，這是波西瓦初次進到這裡面。  
下到皮箱中的工作間後，波西瓦想這下不必分開通知了，他可以將事情告知紐特，再一起聽忒修斯的辯解。  
紐特正在工作間中處理奇獸們的食物，順道整理奇獸的附加產物，像是拜月獸的糞便、彩鳴鳥的羽毛、爆角獸的爆炸液及兩腳蛇的蛋殼等等，這些可是奇獸們的飼料資金來源。  
忒修斯斜倚在牆邊看他做事，有一搭沒一搭地隨意聊著天，當波西瓦下來時，他的視線越過紐特看見波西瓦的表情，頓覺大事不妙。  
「你自己說，還是我來說？」波西瓦嚴肅地瞪視忒修斯，擋在皮箱唯一的出口前防止他逃跑。  
「嗯？」紐特聽見他的聲音，錯愕地回頭。  
「不是說你。」波西瓦對紐特勉強扯出一絲微笑，然後繼續盯視忒修斯，紐特脫下手套暫緩處理生肉，狐疑地看向忒修斯。  
「因為我沒通知你美國已經任命了新的魔法安全部長？」忒修斯揚眉猜測。  
去他的，波西瓦內心低咒，神情更加凝重，「不是這件事。」剛知道的訊息同樣重要，但他不能任其模糊焦點。  
「還是我抽掉了文件最後面的葛林戴華德在美國的眼線推測名單？」忒修斯立刻申明，「那是我國機密，不能給你看。」  
「不是。」波西瓦皺眉簡略地說，忒修斯瞞著他的事情還不少嘛，「給你一個提示，魁登斯剛剛來找過我。」  
忒修斯恍然大悟，同時移開目光，一見便知理虧心虛。  
「你對魁登斯做了甚麼？」紐特頓時氣惱地問，「你答應過不對他耍手段。」  
「不不不，我沒有。」忒修斯拉著紐特的手急忙解釋，「我就是說如果他想要的話可以跟我們一塊玩。」  
「玩？」紐特懷疑地反問，薄怒暫消。  
「就是上床。」波西瓦皮笑肉不笑地嗤了聲。  
「為什麼？」紐特著實不懂這個提議是從哪冒出來的。  
乾笑了一陣，被其他兩人沉沉地盯著的忒修斯嘆氣，「我開了個玩笑，魁登斯當真了。」真是簡單明白清晰易懂，波西瓦與紐特同時拉長了臉。  
「你怎麼能開這種玩笑。」紐特譴責道，「他當然會當真。」  
「想想他以前的生活環境。」波西瓦涼涼地補充。  
「沒錯，他會把這個當作換取我們認同的代價。」紐特不滿地說。  
「那我們成甚麼了？」波西瓦繼續補刀。  
「嘿！」忒修斯高聲抗議，「紐特說就算了，你有甚麼立場說我？」  
「嗯？」波西瓦蹙眉回望，他甚麼也沒幹。  
「他會考慮這件事，就是因為他喜歡你。」忒修斯不想單獨揹這個黑鍋。  
「所以我從來沒去撩撥過他。」波西瓦微怒道。  
「呃，你們覺得我現在告訴他這是玩笑話，他血洗倫敦的機率有多高？」忒修斯懊惱地說，早前他沒太在意自己的嘴快是因為他認為其他兩人不會過度反對此事。  
「到那時候，我希望他能先衝著你來。」波西瓦嘲諷地笑。  
「你知道十有八九他的第一選擇是你吧？」忒修斯挑眉反問。  
「都住嘴吧。」紐特苦著臉說，「不能讓他再失控一次，誰知道這次他能不能活下來。」  
「忒修斯，一人做事一人擔，你去勸服他。」波西瓦理所當然地說。  
「如果他堅持呢？」忒修斯說，他倒是不在意床上多個人，不過如今看來他是他們當中道德底線最低的人。  
「那就試試。」紐特毫無停滯地說，餘下兩人意外地望向他，紐特無辜地回望，「怎麼了？我只是希望他充分明白自己在做甚麼。」紐特不明白他們的大驚小怪。  
「行，那我去找他談。」忒修斯走向窖門，他就知道大家不會強烈反對。  
「快去。」波西瓦像趕小狗一樣揮了揮手。  
站在樓梯上推開窖門之前，忒修斯轉頭看他們，發現波西瓦與紐特已不再理會他，紐特正牽著波西瓦的手帶他參觀皮箱內的世界，看著好不愜意。  
「嘖。」忒修斯輕嗤，他在對比之下顯得更加悲情。

TBC


	8. 第八章

對忒修斯而言，魁登斯更像是紐特帶回家的眾多奇獸之中，特別危險的那一個，除此之外印象寥寥。  
那次在皮箱中的對話是忒修斯第一次正眼看他，乍看之下他覺得魁登斯孤僻寡言，但當提到波西瓦的名字時，魁登斯就像是從灰暗的背景中跳了出來，展現出人類會有的色彩。  
忒修斯敲響書房的門提醒裏頭的人，然後開門進去，魁登斯果然聽話地抱著本書在讀，讓他看看……是紐特九歲時的咒語常識讀物。  
「斯卡曼德先生。」魁登斯闔上書站起來與他打招呼。  
「不用站起來。」忒修斯擺手，在他對面坐下。  
把手放在腿上，魁登斯姿勢端正地坐好，「葛雷夫先生跟您提過我的事了？」他戰戰兢兢地問。  
「魁登斯，我很抱歉。」忒修斯抓了抓自己的後腦，嘆了口氣，魁登斯覺得自己都要被他這口氣吹散成黑霧，他趕緊穩定自己的心神，然後聽見忒修斯說：「邀約你是我開的玩笑。」  
魁登斯低垂著頭，淚滴掉在褲子上被布料吸收，他不知道自己為何要哭，被拒絕是常理，他們沒必要與自己分享這麼私密的領域，但他就是忍不住失望，類似的情緒勾起了以往失敗的憤怒。  
在對面的忒修斯看見眼淚落下之後，魁登斯似乎在融化……不，他是在釋放闇黑怨靈！  
「你冷靜點，先聽我說完。」忒修斯立即說，「雖然是玩笑，可是我們認真討論過了。」  
眨掉淚珠，魁登斯愕然地抬頭看他，絲絲點點的黑霧縮回他體內。  
「不是我們不願意。」忒修斯闡明立場，要不是魁登斯的身分特殊，到嘴的肉他肯定吃看看再說。  
「那為什麼……」魁登斯重新抱持希望。  
「我們覺得你不一定知道這其中代表的涵義。」忒修斯放下半插在內口袋握著魔杖的手。  
「我知道，真的。」魁登斯急忙地強調，害怕錯過機會。  
「聽我說。」忒修斯用手勢叫他稍安勿躁，「我跟紐特與波西瓦的關係，說白了就是肉體關係，沒有甚麼保證，也不怎麼羅曼蒂克。」  
魁登斯想了片刻，不解地說：「騙人，你才離不開他們。」  
正中紅心，忒修斯啞口無言，真該讓紐特過來聽聽，魁登斯根本甚麼都明白。  
「就算你沒跟我們發生過任何關係，我們也不會趕走你。」忒修斯裝作沒聽到上一句話，繼續說話。  
「我懂，紐特先生說會收留我就是會。」魁登斯心中感激，這麼多年來，他真的碰上一個無私的好人，但葛雷夫先生呢？大概時間一久就淡忘他了吧。  
眼見無法說服魁登斯回心轉意，忒修斯使了最後一招，「再說了，面對男人的性器官你能硬得起來嗎？」  
「我可以。」魁登斯說話的同時倏地起身，走至忒修斯的雙腿間跪下，以行動表示自己的決心。  
他的動作太突然及迅捷，忒修斯來不及阻止便讓魁登斯拉下了自己的褲頭拉鏈，只能用手抵住他的前額來做挽救，卻無法阻止自己的陽物被他從敞開的褲頭裏掏出來。  
雪上加霜地是，放不下心的紐特在忒修斯離開後不久，便把波西瓦留在皮箱中自己參觀，正巧在此刻跨進書房，他目瞪口呆地看著這一幕，當反應過來之後，馬上板起臉來。  
快步走來把魁登斯拉起藏到自己的身後，紐特口氣嚴厲地對忒修斯說：「你在做甚麼！」眉毛倒豎地看向暴露在空氣中尚未硬起的陽物。  
「事情不是你看見的那樣。」忒修斯利索地把自己的東西收回褲中，站了起來。  
紐特看了看他，又看了看魁登斯，後者畏縮的姿態讓紐特不信任地瞪忒修斯。  
「魁登斯，你說句話啊。」忒修斯想伸手拍魁登斯的肩，被雞媽媽般的紐特擋回去。  
在紐特的背後受到保護，慢慢地發覺眼前人的怒氣不是衝著自己來，魁登斯稍微挺直背脊低聲說，「我在向斯卡曼德先生證明我能喜歡男人。」  
呃……好像沒有澄清到甚麼，「我沒有要他這麼做。」忒修斯按住紐特的雙手，以防他舉起魔杖對他施咒。  
「魁登斯？」紐特疑惑地問他身後的人。  
「我不行嗎？紐特先生。」魁登斯從他背後抱住他，悲傷地道。  
「當然可以。」紐特回答時基本上沒過腦子，條件反射地安慰沮喪的黑髮青年。  
這一刻，忒修斯覺得自己親眼見識了食物鏈的形成。紐特是他的死穴，而魁登斯儼然正長成紐特的死穴，他的弟弟對小動物總有無比的柔情，儘管他所認定的小動物範圍廣得異於常人。

論及魁登斯的死穴，約莫便是已成執念的波西瓦．葛雷夫，求而不得，便欲成魔。  
在皮箱中逛了一圈後，波西瓦興味地思索著紐特帶著這群奇獸進美國打破了多少條法律規章。  
過後他沒有去問溝通的結果，四人若無其事地吃過晚餐各自作息，然則夜深人靜之時，魁登斯敲響了他的房門。  
該來的總是會來，波西瓦想，所以他才懶得多此一舉先去問個明白。  
「進來。」波西瓦說，揮手讓文件們自行堆疊整齊闔上。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯推門進來，見波西瓦已經換了睡袍靠坐在床上，更是猶豫不前。  
從床上下來，波西瓦招手喚來兩把木椅，「別站著吧，你看起來有話跟我說。」他在其中一把之上坐下，但魁登斯走過另外一把椅子，停在波西瓦的面前。  
若非知道魁登斯正在緊張，波西瓦想他捏著拳頭抿緊雙唇的模樣較似想要揍自己一拳，挑眉抬頭看站在身前的魁登斯，波西瓦發覺原來他不矮。  
沒敢去看波西瓦的神情，魁登斯不發一語地開始解衣服，像是憋著一股勁般專心於自己手中的動作。  
「魁登斯，我不接受這種不明不白的性交。」波西瓦拉住他的襯衣領口不讓其脫掉，這純粹是睜眼說瞎話，他在美國並非沒有過一夜情，不過眼下的情況絕非一夜就能劃上休止符。  
放棄上衣，魁登斯咬著下唇，執拗地解開褲頭，長褲滑落顯露出他瘦長蒼白的雙腿，其中未著內褲。  
魁登斯跨坐到他身上，沒有用心阻擋的波西瓦立時發覺自己的錯誤，剛才他就應該站起來。只是他再想想，站起後退到床邊好像亦無助益，而閃至門邊……又顯得像落荒而逃。  
「我想要你，先生。」魁登斯終於開口，手指微顫地撫上他的臉，端坐在原處的波西瓦納悶地想為何感覺自己像個負心漢。  
「你真的想清楚了？」波西瓦的手自然而然地放在他的腰間防止他摔倒，做得太自然了以致於魁登斯的臉上漾起微笑。  
此時在門口窺探的忒修斯忍不住闖進來，在進來之前，他還放了張紙條飛去通知紐特。  
「好了，波西瓦。」忒修斯看不下去，「難道你還想要一句我願意嗎？」  
「你少搗亂。」波西瓦皺眉注視忒修斯，覺得腿上之人身軀益發僵硬。  
明顯地翻了個白眼，忒修斯將魁登斯從他身上拉起，直接帶到床上推其躺倒，「幹或不幹？爽快點。」  
「去你的。」波西瓦跟著兩人爬上床，「我也沒說我不幹。」  
「那你廢話這麼多幹甚麼？」忒修斯挑釁地笑，扯掉他的睡袍衣帶，波西瓦亦拉下他的睡褲。  
忒修斯與波西瓦互相較勁，衣物不多時便凌亂地堆在床下，魁登斯瞬間變成他們之間衣服穿得最多的人，因為其他兩人已經裸裎相見。

當紐特收到紙條走進來時，他們正好在合夥脫光魁登斯，他那顆操勞的心再度發作，過去分開他們，把魁登斯拎出來。  
瞧見衣著完好的紐特，魁登斯早已因大家都裸著身軀而不復存在的害羞又冒了出來，遮住被兩人挑逗地半勃的下體。  
「他們沒有強迫你吧？」紐特關心地問。  
用力搖頭，魁登斯怕事情都這樣了還能打水漂，連忙否認，「是我自己來找葛雷夫先生。」  
「沒錯，你要相信我們。」忒修斯想把人撈回來，但只能碰到紐特的手臂。  
用身體擋住他的紐特繼續問：「你知道不這樣也沒關係的吧？」  
「我知道。」魁登斯乖巧地應答，訝異地看向紐特的身後，波西瓦壟罩在他上方。  
「既然這麼多問題，那你示範給他看不就好了。」波西瓦從後抓住紐特的腰，將他拉倒在床上，拖到他與忒修斯之間。  
「波西瓦，你怎麼學了忒修斯的作風？」紐特訝然道，沒有反抗地讓他們脫掉自己身上衣物。  
「你沒聽說過嗎？我跟他很像。」在他身後的波西瓦親吻他的側頸。  
「我以為那是指工作方面。」紐特在忒修斯的指甲刮過自己被布料覆蓋的陽物時輕抽口氣。  
「我們能當這麼久的朋友，某種程度上已經說明了事實。」忒修斯吻他的嘴，手放在他的褲頭往下拉扯，讓他露出修長的雙腿，而他的上身早已被波西瓦扒光。  
魁登斯爬到紐特旁邊，凝視被兩人夾在中間的他，摀住下體的手指彎曲，逐漸轉為抓握自己的陽物撫慰。

TBC


	9. 第九章

魁登斯覺得眼前的一切或許是場虛幻的夢境，否則他怎麼敢放肆地撫摸自己，且有三個男人在他面前上演活春宮，他不禁伸手觸碰波西瓦抱著紐特大腿的手，想要確定其是否真實存在。  
「葛雷夫先生？」魁登斯感受到手下的溫度，喜悅地說。  
「噓。」波西瓦比出食指在唇間，「看忒修斯的手。」波西瓦抓住紐特的雙腿扳開，給忒修斯活動的空間。  
魁登斯的眼睛跟隨波西瓦的眼神向下注視，在細瞧忒修斯的動作之前，他先瞧見紐特硬挺的陽物，目不轉睛地端詳。  
「不要這樣看。」紐特因他細細探究的眼神忽然羞赧，若是直接上手撫揉，紐特還不會覺得如何。  
「抱歉，紐特先生。」魁登斯別開眼，表達歉意。  
「嘖嘖，」忒修斯將他的臉轉回來，「別聽他的，他喜歡這樣。」在魁登斯的注目下，將浸足潤滑液的一根手指插進紐特的後穴。  
「想來你沒受過多少性教育，這是我們將要使用的地方。」波西瓦用教導的語氣說，氣氛反而越發旖旎。  
「進得去嗎？」魁登斯疑惑道，紐特的穴口含著兩根手指便似填滿。  
「別太小看這裡的彈性。」忒修斯勾唇微笑，紐特無法收緊雙腿躲開眾人的目光，後穴絞得更緊。  
「放鬆點。」拍他的臀側，忒修斯假意責道。  
「我們幫幫他。」波西瓦拉過魁登斯的手，手指交錯握住紐特的東西，共同替他套弄被忽略的陽物，其主人暫時恥於自給自足。  
「這樣嗎？」魁登斯試探地收緊手指又放開。  
「嗯哼，上下動動。」波西瓦讚賞地點頭，溫柔地揉著紐特陽物底下的雙球，歡愉讓紐特逐漸拋開羞怯。  
如同獲得新玩具那樣，魁登斯懷著欣喜努力取悅紐特，而忒修斯的三指在紐特體內擴張。  
「你看。」忒修斯對魁登斯說，他用另隻手的一根手指從旁擠進穴口，與另外三根手指相反方向撐開有著水光的穴口，「我說了彈性很好。」  
「忒修斯！」紐特抗議道，掙扎地扭腰，然而前液卻忠實地湧出更多。  
魁登斯著迷地看著欲縮不能的穴口反射性地收縮，「我也做得到嗎？」  
「經過一些練習後，應該不會有問題。」波西瓦用正經的口吻說，眼底已隱約蘊含熱度，「是不是，紐特？」  
胡亂地點頭，紐特因為忒修斯按在敏感處的手指而喘息，「對，隨便誰都好，進來。」  
「你先進？」波西瓦舔濕乾燥的唇，對忒修斯說。  
忒修斯頷首撤出手指，將紐特的大腿撐得更開，用手上剩餘的液體潤濕陽物，推進紐特的身體中。  
「看好了，魁登斯。」波西瓦在他耳邊輕聲說，「這還不是全部。」  
正在接納忒修斯的紐特沒有聽見他們的交頭接耳，否則他會明瞭波西瓦在打甚麼壞主意。  
忒修斯全部挺進了紐特的後穴，卻沒有下一步動作，紐特茫然地抬頭以眼神詢問他怎麼了，卻看見他給身後的波西瓦使了個眼神，然後就著結合的姿勢，他被推到忒修斯懷中抱住。  
「你們！」忒修斯驚呼，波西瓦的手指在含著一根陽物而難尋縫隙的穴口摸索，藉著大量的潤滑擠進了一根到漲滿的後穴。  
「你猜看看，這裡能不能塞下兩根陰莖。」波西瓦對魁登斯說，用手指將穴口拉開。  
魁登斯遲疑地搖頭，跪在忒修斯大腿兩側的紐特擔心地抬高臀部，「波西瓦……」紐特半是退卻又半是期待地輕喊，他們以前也玩過兩人同時進入後穴，但那次的潤滑擴張做得比這次足許多。  
另隻手掌在他背後輕撫，「我相信你可以。」跪立在他身後的波西瓦輕咬紐特的耳垂。  
「魁登斯，過來。」波西瓦朝他招手，「用你的嘴幫我保持狀態。」他轉而面對魁登斯，第二隻手指在紐特的後穴摸索，伺機插進。  
「是的，葛雷夫先生。」得到允許的魁登斯快爬過去，用手握住他的陽物，張嘴含進。  
波西瓦犒賞地摸了摸他的頭，「動你的舌頭。」他想自己懂了忒修斯在魁登斯身上看見甚麼，這種低姿態有時令人想對他為所欲為。  
在第二根手指進入時，紐特有種自己會被撐破的感覺，他慌張地看向忒修斯，他的哥哥覆上唇，用舌勾引他的舌，手摩娑著陽物的柱頭引開他的注意力。  
「應該行了。」當紐特聽見波西瓦這麼說時，他才發覺自己的體內又多出一根手指。  
「很好。」波西瓦對魁登斯說，他指示黑髮青年吐出自己的陽物，然後把一瓶潤滑液，「現在你來開拓自己。」  
「葛雷夫先生……」魁登斯還想碰觸他，傾身向前。  
波西瓦吻他的唇，「別急，有得是時候。」他意味深長地說。  
僅留一根手指在體內往外拉扯紐特的穴口，波西瓦扶住自己的陽物，往他的體內擠，紐特頓時抽氣，他長出了幾口氣，憤而咬在忒修斯的左肩上。  
「噢！」忒修斯輕呼，「難道不是該咬波西瓦嗎？」關注重點完全錯誤。  
「你的東西還在裡面呢。」波西瓦輕笑，紐特才管不了這麼多，反正這兩人是共犯。  
忒修斯撇嘴，眼珠一轉，「魁登斯，轉過來點，腿張開些讓我看看做得怎麼樣了。」  
「這樣嗎？斯卡曼德先生。」魁登斯依言乖巧地挪過來，潤滑液讓他順利用手指插入後穴，但他感覺有些不得要領。  
「不錯。」忒修斯看著他不是十分挺立的陽物，「你別插著不動，抽出來再插回去，然後多放根手指，扭動它們。」  
聽他的話行事，用手指操幹自己的魁登斯起初覺得沒甚麼意思，然而甬道逐漸溫熱，在他終於劃過自己的敏感點時，他不禁欲罷不能地加快抽插的速度。  
「就是這樣。」忒修斯露出邪氣的微笑，看著往外湧透明液體的肉柱說：「還有，別讓你自己射出來了。」  
魁登斯一驚，立即按住自己的馬眼，緩下混亂的呼吸頻率，而後緩慢地撫摸自己，不敢再向剛才那樣老是往敏感點附近戳擦刺激自己至臨界點。  
「嗯！」紐特癱在忒修斯懷中悶哼，波西瓦的柱身總算完全進入了他的後穴。  
「終於。」忒修斯轉回來吻紐特的唇，抓緊他的腰肢。  
紐特勉力調整了一下姿勢，不再趴在忒修斯懷中，在插著兩根陽物的情況下跪起，「可以動了。」他深呼吸之後點頭說。  
「你真棒。」波西瓦從後吻他的側臉，又與忒修斯接吻。  
波西瓦先插在穴中，讓忒修斯先向外抽，而當忒修斯往內捅的時候，換他向外退，緊緻的內部塞得幾乎沒有空隙，他們以這個方式緩慢地進出，令紐特的後穴習慣目前的粗度。  
旁邊的魁登斯差不多忘了還在擴張自己的後穴，他定定地看著似苦痛又似歡愉的紐特神情，還有被拉伸到極限卻未破損的穴口。  
紐特完全不敢試著收縮後穴，他盡可能地放鬆，兩根陽物輾壓過穴中的每一寸，沒哪處會被錯漏，他只能在逐步高漲的愉悅中隨波逐流，胡亂地喊著忒修斯或波西瓦的名字，不曉得自己在說甚麼。  
在後穴習慣這個尺寸後，男人們開始加快抽插的速度，不過這個姿勢注定無法快到哪去，不久後忒修斯跟波西瓦開始同時進出紐特的後穴。  
彷彿極粗大的玩意在捅進拔出，紐特禁不住地先釋放了，他的液體噴濺在腹部，忒修斯跟波西瓦見狀，四隻手撐住紐特軟下的身體，陽物埋在他體內的兩人開始各顧各地橫衝直撞。  
「下次應該先將你的東西綁起來。」忒修斯在挺腰的空檔喘息著說，紐特虛軟地瞪他。  
「慢一點。」紐特忍不住地搖頭說，發洩後益發敏感的後穴頻頻被摩擦。  
「抱歉，現在辦不到。」波西瓦沙啞地說，用力擺腰，紐特轉頭怒視，然而他的眼角還有事後的潮紅，看上去毫無威脅性。  
片刻之後，忒修斯跟波西瓦差不多同時在穴中射出濁液，紐特覺得自己像是又來了次小高潮，一時之間忘了呼吸。  
完事的忒修斯與波西瓦粗喘著平緩氣息，夾在他們當中的紐特靠著他們的支撐才沒倒下，之後他們維持著手腳交纏的姿勢休憩一陣，波西瓦往外抽身。  
「回神，魁登斯。」波西瓦將看得忘我的他拉到自己腿上側坐，手指往魁登斯的穴裏探，那裡擴張得十分鬆軟。  
攀著他的肩，魁登斯怕他不滿意於自己的成果，自己後來都忘記了要擴張，緊張地不敢正眼看他。  
「你已經可以了。」波西瓦捏著他的下巴讓他抬頭，魁登斯高興地眨眼，但波西瓦又道：「但是我還不行。」垂頭看向正在不應期的陽物，魁登斯苦惱地偷看他，帶了點擔憂。  
「再教你一課。」波西瓦的手放開魁登斯的下巴，在他身體上摸撫往下，握住他的陽物，「射精之後要一小段時間才能再次勃起，我沒有任何問題，別這樣看我。」  
魁登斯立即收回自己的眼神，改而擔心自己的無知會弄煩波西瓦，後者吻他的臉撥掉無謂的憂愁。

TBC


	10. 第十章

在波西瓦退開後，紐特放在忒修斯前胸的雙手往前施力，他跟著趴在忒修斯身上沒有起身，而忒修斯亦饜足地環抱他，不覺有甚問題，然則片刻後……  
「紐特？」被壓得嚴實的忒修斯抱著懷中人溫存了一陣，陽物尚放在穴中，陡然發覺紐特似乎是壓著他不放而非賴著他流連。  
沒有回答疑問，紐特親了他一口，轉頭看向另外兩人，「魁登斯，你想嚐看看忒修斯的滋味嗎？」  
即使未曾事前勾結，波西瓦聽見這話之後心領神會，把魁登斯轉成背對自己抱在懷裏，讓他看向忒修斯與紐特交合之處，在他耳邊留下惡魔的呢喃，「的確，他的後面還空著。」  
「喂！」忒修斯叫道，但紐特在他每次張嘴想說話時親吻他，直到忒修斯放棄說話改而與他唇舌交纏。  
直愣愣望著他們的魁登斯被波西瓦輕易地推到忒修斯與紐特的後方，波西瓦與他分開忒修斯的雙腿，忒修斯輕踹波西瓦以示抗議，被後者抓住腳腕。  
忒修斯的會陰與穴口已被紐特穴中的液體弄濕，白濁從後穴沿著陽物滑落至臀縫，跪在棕髮男人腿間的魁登斯轉頭望波西瓦，突然覺得手足無措。  
「你知道怎麼做。」樂於讓忒修斯吃鱉的波西瓦用低沉的嗓音蠱惑，他放開忒修斯的腳，現在兩個人在他的腿間，他怎麼也無法合攏。  
魁登斯吞嚥口水，手指伸向忒修斯的後穴，用了些力插進去前端，波西瓦握著他的手腕將之推得更深。  
「這是原始的本能。」波西瓦從後環住他，在他擴張忒修斯的時候，套弄魁登斯的陽物，手指上下揉弄。  
「我能聽見你，波西瓦！」尚在紐特壓制下的忒修斯大聲說，伴隨著混亂的呼吸。  
「你要給魁登斯一個實際操作的機會。」紐特抱著他的腦袋吻他。  
「記得嗎？你是邀請他加入的那一個。」波西瓦見縫插針地道。  
「我又沒說不行，可以先跟我打個招呼啊。」忒修斯不過是一時吃驚，他鬆弛身驅，擺出一副任人施為的模樣。  
忒修斯的身形較波西瓦更為健壯，由於波西瓦已經是美國魔國會魔法安全部長兼首席正氣師，而忒修斯這個英國魔法部首席正氣師，還只是正氣師辦公室主任，而非魔法執行部長，若要達到這個位置，他的年資尚且不夠。  
比起需要花費更多時間坐在辦公室內運籌帷幄的波西瓦，忒修斯有更多時間須在外頭奔走，肌肉不意外地相對結實。  
說起來這對經常在外活動的斯卡曼德兄弟都是屬於能用衣服遮掩身材讓自己看起來比實際上更文弱的類型，將手放在韌實的大腿上，魁登斯不由自主地撫摸大腿內側有彈性又較為細膩的皮膚。  
紐特向上膝行，讓忒修斯的陽物滑出自己的身體，更多的液體在他的動作中落到魁登斯插在忒修斯後穴的手上。  
在紐特退到一邊後，魁登斯直面了忒修斯，看見他的魁登斯突然不敢繼續，他意識到自己正欲侵進一個比自己強勢的人──在以往他們三人當中，確實是忒修斯為上較多。  
「小子，磨蹭甚麼？」忒斯修伸出一條腿勾他的腰，不以為意地說。  
「他的後面又不是處女地。」波西瓦搭腔，手指沿著魁登斯的手掌背進入忒修斯的後穴，與他一同開拓。  
「是嘛，你早就用過了。」忒修斯低聲笑，波西瓦嘴角微揚，在他的後腰下塞了顆枕頭墊高他的屁股。  
「我保證他不會翻臉不認人，事後找你麻煩。」紐特換了姿勢趴在忒修斯的肚皮上側頭看向魁登斯，一隻手撫著忒修斯的大腿外側。  
眾人的勸誘令魁登斯不再猶豫不決，他又添了一根手指，分屬兩個人的四根手指塞在穴中有些擁擠，毫無節奏地各自抽動，帶給忒修斯不同於前方的綿長快感，剛才發洩後沉靜的陽物變得半硬。  
「這樣就行了。」波西瓦見狀道，手放在他的腰後撫摸，鼓動魁登斯繼續下一步。  
兩人的手指從後穴中抽出，魁登斯在紐特笑容的鼓勵下，將陽物湊近穴口，自己的東西第一次進入他人的身體，被溫熱甬道緊密包裹的感覺舒爽得讓魁登斯衝動地一挺而入。  
「噢！我就知道會這樣，楞頭青。」忒修斯叫了聲並隨口抱怨一句。  
紐特在他的下顎脖頸落下幾個安撫的吻，在場所有男人心有戚戚焉，初次體驗的確很難把持得住。  
「別。」在後面的波西瓦抵著想後退的魁登斯不讓他退卻，「你得等他適應一下再動。」直接把他的退縮歪曲成開始活塞運動的信號，因為忒修斯的抱怨而想抽身而出的魁登斯一時之間不知如何說，只好不講。  
紐特直起身，分開腿面對魁登斯跨跪在忒修斯的頭兩側，傾身用嘴堵住魁登斯好不容易組織出來的辯解。  
「忒修斯，幫幫我。」紐特朝後道，他的硬挺垂在忒修斯的臉上，然後紐特的唇瓣與魁登斯的分開，俯得更低以含進忒修斯同樣硬挺的陽物。  
伸出雙手各自抓著紐特的兩邊大腿，「我甚麼時候拒絕過你。」忒修斯在陽物頂端舔了圈後將之含入嘴中。  
「魁登斯，我要進入你了。」波西瓦扶著他的腰說，魁登斯正瞧著自己身前發生的這幕，將手放在紐特的背上撫摸。  
「是的，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯渴望地應和，充分擴張的後穴頓覺有東西抵著，現在他感受到忒修斯適才的感覺，溫暖的硬物壓入自己的身體之中的填滿感，他忍不住絞緊甬道。  
「放鬆。」波西瓦輕聲指導，「不要在我進來的時候收緊，在我退出的時候再這麼做。」  
當他進到底的時候，魁登斯連帶地往忒修斯的穴中撞得更裏面，忒修斯吮了下嘴裡的陽物，被影響的紐特一時失力將他的陽物吞得更深，悶哼低喘呻吟聲一時不絕。  
揉捏魁登斯的屁股，波西瓦發覺黑髮青年身上難得有點肉的地方手感不錯，「我要動了。」他提醒道，在他後頸留下一個吻。  
首次發出媚意呻吟的魁登斯被自己的聲音嚇了一跳，手放在紐特的肩膀穩定身形，晃了晃腦袋後急忙點頭，咬著唇不想讓自己發出更多羞恥的音調。  
波西瓦動了起來，緩而淺地抽出再插進，他的每一下都會令魁登斯同樣在忒修斯身體裏進出，而當他這麼做時，忒修斯的陽物會挺進紐特的嘴裏，紐特的腰下落也在忒修斯的嘴中抽插，宛如肉體的協奏曲。  
在這場性事中掌握節奏的波西瓦在找到魁登斯體內的敏感點後，往那個方向加快了進出的頻率。  
「葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯不知所以地叫他的名字，似求饒又不全像，情慾的蔓藤纏住了他，下體埋在柔軟溫暖的穴中猶如天堂，而後方穴中的陽物則一次次引燃體內的火焰。  
「只叫他？不公平啊。」忒修斯吐出嘴裡的陽物調笑。  
如今的魁登斯陷落在慾望漩渦中無法像平常般順暢思考，他恍惚地辨認傳來的聲音，幾秒後才明白他的意思。  
「斯卡曼德先生，我不是……」魁登斯忙解釋道，然而忒修斯打斷他。  
「你要學著不要把我的每句話都當真。」忒修斯呵呵低笑，說完後重新含住紐特的陽物用舌頭舔過。  
紐特的嘴忙著侍候忒修斯的東西，所以他拍擊忒修斯的側腰表達他的譴責，自從紐特與波西瓦學會分辨他的話中意涵後，忒修斯很久沒享受過唬弄人的樂趣了。  
波西瓦則選擇身體力行地用力抽出再猛地插入，讓所有人都無暇他顧，專心於肉體之間，他的手從屁股撫至前胸，捻揉魁登斯的乳頭，魁登斯在前後夾擊下微張著嘴急喘。  
同樣享用雙重快感的忒修斯率先瀕臨高潮，他收緊了後穴，沒多少經驗的魁登斯立刻洩在他身體內，他自己亦射在紐特嘴中，而波西瓦的陽物被魁登斯的後穴緊含，噴濺在他的後穴，接著忒修斯用手與嘴讓亦在邊緣徘徊的紐特射在他嘴裡，他們都吞下了各自的體液。  
餘韻與憊懶在完事後追上他們，當心跳恢復正常頻率後，紐特從忒修斯身上爬下來，其他人陸續離開了彼此的身體，並排躺在床上休憩。  
「我們的身體很合拍。」躺在紐特與波西瓦中間的忒修斯高興地宣布，那就沒甚麼問題了。  
「嗯哼。」波西瓦不置可否地說，一隻手抱過半趴在他側身的魁登斯，在他背後摩娑。  
「都已經做完了，當然是合拍。」紐特語氣綿軟地嘲弄他的馬後炮，臉靠在忒修斯的肩膀。  
「不合的話，要怎麼辦？」魁登斯困惑地說，他真誠地想知道會怎麼樣。  
「睡吧，天都快亮了。」波西瓦輕笑，拍了拍他的背，沒有正面回答。  
「魁登斯，」努力對抗睡意的紐特對他說，「不是每個人都能接受跟三個男人上床的。」  
魁登斯怔忪了一會，之後他才逐漸明白紐特的意思，意即他一開始沒有拒絕，實際上就離今天的大被同眠不遠了？不再糾結的他將手搭在波西瓦的腹部上竊笑著入眠。

TBC


	11. 尾聲

萬幸不久後，當忒修斯已經回到緊鑼密鼓的工作中，而紐特將完成的書稿送交出版社之後，波西瓦總算經由斯卡曼德家的壁爐與皮奎里取得聯繫，通話呼嚕粉撒下後，火焰中浮出以焰色鑄成的皮奎里臉龐，波西瓦與他面面相覷，雙方都不確定該先展現何種情緒。  
沉默過後，主席女士嚴厲表達了對他疏忽被虜的不滿，波西瓦也強烈反應了對沒人認出他的鬱悶，然後這對從學生時期就認識的朋友齊聲嘆氣。  
皮奎里不能把新上任的魔法安全部長再無故降回原職，再說波西瓦的疑慮不無道理，誰知道魔國會裏面有沒有第二個假貨？這時候多一張暗牌，將來就多一分轉圜餘地。  
在這場談話中，波西瓦接受了主席女士的授權留在海外統領美國佈局在各地的探子，這時他還沒有意識到，當他再回到美國的時候，他將成為第一任的美國魔國會魔法秘密安全部長，並在未來的時局中起到重大的作用。  
「你跟斯卡曼德正氣師的交情很好？」正事已畢，皮奎里八卦地問，眼睛瞄向背後的裝飾，有幾個擺飾絕對是波西瓦的品味，那些黃銅物件在他的辦公室中有一大堆。  
「嗯哼，既然要留在國外，有很長一段時間我都要住在這裡了。」波西瓦委婉地表示自己與忒修斯的親近，日前他從客房搬到二樓的一間臥房了。  
「這不太像你。」皮奎里表情古怪地說，執行高度保密的任務，她認為波西瓦會更加來無影去無蹤，沒想到還會在英國安個家。  
「玻璃獸，不可以！」在波西瓦開口之前，紐特從他背後跑了過去，「那是忒修斯的勳章，他會知道你趁他不在的時候偷拿喔。」  
「他又逃出來了？」波西瓦鎮定自若地對紐特說，紐特用力一撲終於在地板上抓住了亂竄的黑毛小傢伙。  
「唔？」紐特從他身後探頭，「你好，主席女士。」他自然地微笑，沒有查覺在場兩人驟然停頓的話題，「我先帶牠回去。」吻了波西瓦的側臉後走回樓上。  
「國際禮儀？」皮奎里高高挑起眉，波西瓦木然搖頭，她續問：「我以為你跟兄弟中的哥哥才是朋友。」  
「對了，我忘了告訴你，我與斯卡曼德兄弟是床伴。」波西瓦面不改色地告知。  
「兩個都是？」皮奎里瞠目結舌地說，他在魔國會時的嚴肅難親都是假象嗎？她簡直不知道該驚訝還是揶揄，「你太不夠朋友了，連這個也瞞著我。」  
皮奎里合理懷疑波西瓦在學校時期沒有傳出點私生活相關的名聲，不是怕麻煩，便是對那些人都看不上眼，抑或兩者皆是。  
「還有魁登斯．巴波在我這裡，現在他也是我的床伴。」波西瓦乾脆全盤托出。  
皮奎里停頓了下之後，以手撐額，「反正你的私生活與我無關，別讓闇黑怨靈血洗倫敦就好。」  
「他現在很穩定，還打算去霍格華茲上學了。」波西瓦笑言。  
「我想我不需要知道更多了。」皮奎里火速結束對談，以免再獲得一些不想也不需知道的消息，默默去修補自己對波西瓦的認知。

關於被他們提及的魁登斯，紐特與鄧不利多教授往返通信，在彼此的貓頭鷹都熟識對方之後，鄧不利多教授對魁登斯的情形相當有興趣，再加上紐特說過葛林戴華德曾想網羅身負闇黑怨靈的魁登斯，幾經思量後，鄧不利多教授給他一個學徒的名額，讓他能以自已學徒的身分來學校旁聽上課。  
在上學之前，紐特帶他去購買自己的魔杖，魁登斯目前使用魔法的方式猶如孩童，直覺甚過經過系統化的咒語，而且他的魔力大約受到闇黑怨靈影響，破壞力強大。  
說到魔杖製造商，在英國當然首推獨一無二的奧利凡德魔杖店，他們進門的聲響喚來了沉浸在魔杖世界中的奧立凡德先生。  
「斯卡曼德先生，你帶來一位特別的男孩。」奧立凡德不帶惡意地打量魁登斯。  
這個奧立凡德先生不是紐特初次選擇魔杖那時的老奧立凡德，他是那位的兒子，壯年的他剛從退休的父親手上接過店面不久，不過他早在店裡幫忙父親許久，認得這位當年由哥哥帶來的紐特，執著不懈的人總有可能改變世界。  
「是的，他要來買第一支魔杖。」紐特推著緊張的魁登斯走到櫃檯前。  
「讓我瞧瞧……」奧立凡德不再掃視來客，他在堆積到天花板的一列列魔杖中遊走，游刃有餘的模樣似乎認識每隻魔杖。  
「試試這個，揮一下。」他抽出了幾個魔杖盒，打開第一盒取出魔杖遞給魁登斯。  
魁登斯的手指顫抖，膽怯得不敢接過，紐特鼓勵地點頭後，他握住了魔杖，他揮了一下，幅度太小以致於無法判斷是抖動還是揮舞，魔杖毫無動靜，他嚥下口水更明顯地揮動，依然沒有反應。  
「不，不是它。」奧立凡德接過魔杖謹慎地放回盒中，「試試這個。」然後打開了第二盒。  
「別著急，魔杖也會選擇自己的主人。」紐特輕聲解釋。  
「沒錯，是的，沒錯。」奧立凡德欣賞具備魔杖常識的紐特。  
平靜一些的魁登斯心懷感激地接過第二隻，然而他還沒動作就爆出了火花，奧立凡德連忙奪回，「也不是這個。」  
試過的魔杖越來越多，魁登斯亦越來越沮喪，「紐特先生，我可能……不適合魔法。」  
奧立凡德如同看不懂事的孩子般瞥了他一眼，又巡視了一回魔杖們，再度帶回幾個盒子。  
「在魔杖的領域，奧立凡德先生才是專家。」紐特拍他的肩，「他還沒說不。」  
「你試試這隻。」奧立凡德拿出了一隻灰棕色的魔杖，遞到他手上。  
巫師們都說遇到正確的魔杖是十分奇妙的感應，自己身體裏的魔力突然流暢地滑動，彷彿與自己心意相通，魁登斯現在便感覺如此。  
揮舞魔杖時，星點的光亮從魔杖尖均勻地冒出，魁登斯貪戀地看著這美妙的花火直到它們消失。  
「松木，獨特的魔杖，其中的獨角獸毛會引導你穩定施法，好好對待它。」奧立凡德見到配對成功，微笑地道。  
「我會的。」魁登斯緊握著魔杖，如獲至寶，他的態度大大取悅了奧立凡德。  
松木魔杖通常選擇獨特而長壽的個體，喜歡被有創意地使用，適合施展無聲咒語（註一），或許不是甚麼強大或盛名在外的魔杖木種，但特別適合魁登斯與眾不同的魔力流動。  
結帳並別過奧立凡德之後，魁登斯在門口難以置信地低聲說：「我有魔杖了。」  
「當然了，你是個巫師。」紐特牽著他，這是入學採買的最後一站，紐特施展消影術帶他們離開斜角巷回到家門前。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

到了上霍格華茲特快車之時，請假的忒修斯及用變形術改變臉型的波西瓦送上火車的卻不只是魁登斯。  
這一年紐特的奇獸書《怪獸與牠們的產地》問世，在鄧不利多教授的推動下，奇獸防禦學改名為奇獸防禦與飼育學，而原本執教此科的教授不慎受傷，留下了無法以魔法治癒的永久跛行，含淚退休。  
紐特驚喜地收到擔任教職的邀請，雀躍地同意了，並且為了照顧從鄧不利多之學徒變為他之學徒的魁登斯，紐特選擇在校住宿，所以拎著行李上火車的人變成了兩個。  
「掰掰！」紐特表現得比真正第一次去霍格華茲的魁登斯還激動，在車廂內朝外對忒修斯及波西瓦揮手。  
魁登斯的離愁被歡欣鼓舞的紐特沖散大半，「保重，葛雷夫先生，斯卡曼德先生。」站在紐特身後的他說。  
火車緩緩啟動，紐特把頭縮回車廂內，與魁登斯一同坐下，看見有些沉悶的魁登斯。  
「你想的話，我們可以在週末回家。」紐特意識到自己的過度興奮，靦腆地微笑，對仍看著窗外的魁登斯說。  
「嗯。」魁登斯大幅度地點頭，放下愁緒與對未來的不安，而在火車起動不久後，餐車上各式各樣的魔法界甜食讓他瞧得眼花撩亂，無暇再去牽掛。  
踏下火車之時，紐特躊躇滿志，總有一天他會讓奇獸防禦與飼育學中去掉防禦兩字，成為真正的奇獸飼育學。

完

註一：魔杖知識出自Pottermore。


End file.
